Highschool DxD: Legacy
by Houki Minami
Summary: "It all started with a girl with long red hair calling me the new host of a thing called Boosted gear. And, since then, things went downhill... Pretty fast"./ OC story
1. She can't be for real, right?

**Bohemian Rapsody**

**Hey there, DxD fandom, I'm Houki Minami with an OC story in the world of Highschool DxD. Yeah, nothing new, nothing worth an original read, but, I dunno, since I'm a girl and I'm quite experimental, maybe I'll go with an quite normal OC with no backstory or Marty Stu'ness. Not that there's anything wrong with it , But I don't understand why so many people think their OC should be better than the original protagonist in every way. I dunno, I kinda like Issei and how he just wants a peaceful life with his harem. So, I'll go with that instead of the usual "revenge, dark past, lost heritage".**

**One more thing: I just read the manga and watched the anime, so, anything regarting the Khaos brigade, the development of the characters or continuity is still new to me. I'm sorry if I harm the continuity during this trip, But be aware that I'll start reading the novel just to please the readers and avoid hurting your precious series! **

**With that being said, good read and stay golden!**

**Highschool dxd does not belongs to me, thank you!**

**.**

~~X~~

.

Another boring day in my everyday life in Kuoh academy...

You would think... "Oh, you mean you're the smartass kind of OC who doesn't take notes because you're a genius of a sorts", right?

Actually, that's not the case. I'm just bored because I just gave up on learning those stupid formulas...

Yeah...

My name is Tsukino Ichijou, and apart from being one of the few boys in Kuoh academy, I have... Nothing to stand out. No Royal lineage, no super-athletic skills or super intelligence, no tragic past. I'm just your average high-school freshman trying to live my everyday life.

Do you think I enrolled in Kuoh just because of the girls, and that I'm a pervert? No, I'm enrolled here because this is the closest school from home. Not that I swing THAT way, but... Girls scare me. They're moody, swingy, cruel, talk about you by your back and ask for strange things. If living with four big sisters is not experience enough, I don't (and want to) know what is.

But, here I am, your average highschooler with brown hair and green eyes and whose frame resembles a girl's. Another thing: since I'm just like a girl in appearance, the guys usually hit on me. Again, another reason why I don't have many friends...

Well, But the worst has come the moment the school bell rang: when I was about to pick up my lunchbox to another lonely recess, that... Girl, with red Crimson hair, illegally large breasts and unholy body called for me, picking me up from where I was sit and dragging me out of the classroom. Before I could protest, she opened an empty room, tossed me in there and then, a finger pointed at me, screamed...

"You! Tsukino Ichijou! Be my queen!"

...

"What...?"

Yeah. Like in "what the hell?". I mean... What does she mean saying "Be my queen"? Is she a crossdresser? A boy in disguise? And I'll become his drag queen? Or she's saying to me to become a singer? I don't have that much of a voice. Or maybe I'm the lost heir of the british kingdom? Nah~... I'm don't even know a word in english(Eheheheh...). So what's with that girl?!

Very, very frightning indeed...

"Excuse me, princess?" I repeated, her green, emerald eyes still staring at me. Is this real life or it just fantasy? A cute, hot girl dragging me to a nowhere and saying she'll make me her queen. I dunno, I just don't know how to deal with this... And I'll be really disturbed if someone out there has any idea how to do it...

"Yeah! You, my queen! Into my peerage! My sidekick! My partner!" She said it again. Is this how we are saying those things nowadays? I should really make some friends to keep up with those. But I'm still confused. And letting her speak for herself wouldn't do any good for it.

"Again... 'Excuse me, princess?."

"Imma King!"

...

...

Okay...

"Okay... King. But, really lady, I don't have any idea what are you talking about. Care to explain, for the sake of my sanity?" I don't think any kind of explanation would do me any good, but It's worth a shot.

"Oh, right! It's your first time, right? And they usually don't make the King show up and say things all out headfirst, too. They build thinks up and BOOM!, your a devil in the second chapter or so! Ahahahah! Soooo cliche!"

Someone save me! She's craz-... Wait. Did she say "devil"? Like... Those procecutor of God from the bible? And she's planning to turn me into one of them? What the hell (Eheheheh...)... I head that Kuoh is kinda haunted and stuff... But devils? Hardly believable.

"A devil? Lady, what are you talking about?" I asked her. She snapped out of her stupor and turned to me.

"Oh, yeah! First-timers!" Stop calling me that! That's... Dirty and suggestive! "Well... As you heard...!"

Yeah, let's Skip things a little. If you're reading this fic, you probably know the lore and stuff...

]

.

**~~X~~**

**s**

"***CAHAM!*** So, let me get this straight: you're Berolina Gremory, a descendant of the demonic Gremory clan, and with the lineage of both the Bael clan and Gremory's own. And, since the numbers of devils has dropped a lot since the last great war, you're using a _'Devil-recruiting'_ device called _'evil pieces system'_ to turn humans and other mystical creatures into devils to avoid extinction." And I sighed, still digesting everything she just said to me.

"Yeah... Pretty much it." She spoke, now sitting on a chair and drinking some tea she picked out of her ass.

"Okay, Miss Berolina Gremory, I have two questions, being the key-words 'Why' and 'what'." She nodded in understanment. She's pretty calm about it. I took a deep breath and let the question out. " 'why' as in Why me?"

"That's easy! Because you're the current holder of the** boosted Gear**! The **Welsh Red booby dragon!**" A vein of rage popped in my head, and my fists won't stop shaking to the urge of punching that girl. Calm down, Ichijou. She'll have to wait.

"Forget it. Instead of saying 'excuse me', I'll just shrug in confusion and wait for some explanation!" And I proceed to do just that.

"Oh right! First-timer!"

***PUNCH!***

"Owie!"

"Speak!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Well, as I was saying, the Welsh red dragon of destruction, aka** Ddraig** to some, is one of the two legendary heavenly dragons, the other being the **Vanishing white booty Dragon Albion**. Legends says that any of the two, if enough potential is unlocked, are capable of killing even God! Or... A God." Well, isn't that great? I have the power to destroy a omnipotent being. To think I can't even lift a fly. But, I got to admit, for such powerful creatures, they sure have strange and stupid names. "Another thing... A descendant of mine... Or a relative of a sorts... Was **married** to the previous user."

"Oh..."

"And the least I can do after their deaths is... Well, keep the current user safe." She lifted her little head to smile to me. No doubt about it now, I blushed. "Yeah! You're the keeper of the Red booby dragon legacy! Isn't that great?"

"Can I answer your question with the second key-word?"

"Oh! Sure! The second was... 'What', right?"

"Yes, as in..." And I couldn't take it anymore! I flipped that goddamn table around! Are you kidding me?! Devils?! Hellish recruitment?! **Booby red dragon**?! Holy shit! I don't know if I should be amazed by her vivid imagination or pissed that I just lost my precious lunchbreak hearing this bullshit! **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING, WOMAN!"**

"Kyaaah...!" She covered her little redhead, dodging the flying table. It hit the window and crashed out of the building. When she saw no more threat, she spoke again. "But I'm telling the truth, Ichijou-kun! I'm a devil! I have wings and... And I can fly... And I can talk with others from other countries! And I-...!"

"No! I'm not hearing it anymore!" I covered my ears with my hands, chanting gibbish to shut her up in my head. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and took my way back to my classroom. "Have a good day, freak! I'm goin-...!"

***GRAB!***

"Pwease! Iffiyou-kyun! Pwease bewieve in mee~!" And now I have a little monkey attached to my belt and waistline. I turned my head to face her and regret it deeply: her face was a mess. Her nose was running, her face was swollen and she was crying buckets. It should be illegal to have a body that fine But an empty head! "Pwease! I'll do anything! I'll be your whore! Your mistress! Your cum-dumpster! Your dutch-wife! Your...!"

"Don't you have any Shame, Gremory?!"

"Pweeeease! Pweeeease! Pweeeeease!"

And now our classmates are staring. They're staring. A feminine boy dragging himself out of one of the classrooms with his pants Falling down to his knees and a hot redhead talking nonsense while crying like an spoiled child. Things can't get any worse!

"Pweeeease...!"

**"I SAID NO!"**

And with one final pull and the extra force of my right foot, I finally break free from her grasp! Due to the momentum, she hit the back of her head in a wall. Well, excuse me, King, But you deserve it! I guess is time to be back on class and forget everything that just hap-...

...

Why can't I feel the ground under my feet?

Why I'm seeing the school building from the outside?

Why I'm facing the sky?

"Why is the sky getting farther and farth-...?

***CLASH!***

Answer: I pulled myself out of the window.

This can't be good... I can feel my blood being sap out of my body, I can feel the hard ground under my wasted body. Despite the deadly wounds in my body... I can't feel a thing. It's still spring, yet, I'm cold. I can't feel my body, my body can feel...

... Is this... How dying is? Cold, lonely, tiring?

Yeah... Is death alright. The world is getting darker, everything is a void of Nothingness. To die... Because I fought with a crazy girl. That's ridiculous... But I guess it could be worse. Like... No, there's nothing worse than that. This is the worst way of dying ever. Mama, I don't wanna die...

I just Don't want to die...

"Oh my maoh! Ichijou-kun!" But before I could finally bite the Dust, that same strange, unsufferable girl appeared out of nowhere, kneeling next to me. But... Wait, is she crying? That's... Kinda weird. After all, we just met... I guess is because I'm a reincarnation of a husband or something. "Oh... I'm sorry, Ichijou-kun! This is all my fault! This is... This is...!"

Well, at least I can die now with no regrets. I mean, I don't want to die, but maybe dying next to a girl isn't that bad. She might be a little coocko, But she's alright. I hope she finds friends to share her chuunibyou with...

"That's... That's...!" Man, sure takes a lot of time for dying. I heard once that your head still works for four or five minutes after the last heartbeat, But this is ridiculous. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, and smiled brightly. Hey, I'm dying here! A little more consideration would be nice! "That's perfect! Oh my! That's exactly how lady Rias ressurected the previous Boosted Gear user! Althought his death to-be was a little less ridiculous..."

Geez, thanks...

Wait, did she just say "**ressurection"?**

"Good thing I stole some evil pieces from big sis before leaving the house." And, from the pocket of her jacket, she pulled a red-crimson queen chess piece. My vision is finally failing, as the cold hands of death reachs me with a freezing whisper. But, after a while, my chest suddenly feels warm... It's... A good sensation. "Tsukino Ichijou... I, Berolina Gremory, am your King now! I'll now reborn you to love me, with every single beat of your heart. I'll reborn you to care of me, every single day of your life from now on. And vice-versa."

And now... Darkness.

Am I dead?

**.**

**~~X~~**

**.**

"Oww~... My head hurts..."

I said to no one, because I'm just like MF, I love the sound of my voice. Aside from that, yes, I woke up with a head-cracking headache. I'm not a morning person, But today the Sun was harsher than usual. It's like its trying to suck me dry from my will to wake up. The Wind, however, was great, as I was Feeling the cool breeze agaisnt my naked bod-...

Why am I naked? What the hell happened?! Wait! Didn't I die yesterday?! Falling down the school building?!

...

...

It was a dream!

Yes! Just... Just a dream. Maybe I caught a cold or something, and I was just hallucinating from it. Still doesn't explain why I'm naked, but, Oh well, I guess my fever was that high. But, man, it felt so real...

Better forget it. I still have to make breakfast for me and my sisters. I used my hands to crawl on my blankets, slowly coming to the edge of the bed...

***FOIM***

"Uwah~...!"

Soft... Cute... Erotic... My hand landed on something soft... And an indecent moan was heard under the blanket. I slowly turned my head to the direction that sound came from, and I found the head of a certain redhead girl popping out of the fluffy layer, and she was also naked, as her pointers were indicating...

...

...

***KICK!***

"I need an adult!" Without thinking twice, I kicked that girl out of my bed, while covering myself with the pillows! Holy shit! What the hell?! Did we... Me and her... Oh god...

**OUCH!** What was that?

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?" She said, recovering herself from the fall. She scratched her eyes a little to probably get rid of the remaining sleepiness, and gazed to me. I blushed, due the fact that we're both naked in my bed. "Oh, good morning."

***PUNCH!***

"Owie..."

" 'Good morning' my ass!" She caressed the massive bump in her head, which was still oozing steam from my fist, and cried a little because of it. "What the hell were you doing...?! In fact, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Meanie. For your information, mr. Grumpy bear, I saved your life, and turned you into my queen! Now, you're my servant, and I'm your King! I was just... Using my healing magic to cure your wounds..."

"Wait... You're saying that... Yesterday... It was... Everything real?"

"Yep~... You're devil now, Ichijou-kun!" Recovering from her pouty form, she smiled, and suddenly, a pair of... Bat wings? Emerged from her lower back, the low-end of her spine. Those were... Too real. Too real for me to say anything against their reality. I was left dumbfounded, the massive amount of information filling my brain in seconds, while the Gremory girl was just smiling at me...

So... I'm a devil now?

...

...

"Ichijou! Bro! What happened?! You're having dirty, kinky sex with a stranger in there?!"

"Wha-... No, sis! Of course not!"

"Hahah! Loser..."

.

~~X~~

**.**

**And that's that. I'm sorry if its short or just plain weird. I'm still getting used to the Lore and the Ecchi stuff. And about the grammar errors... Well, english is not my first lenguage, so maybe there's a bunch of errors in there. but I'll try to correct fhem as soon as possible! if you can find any error is unbearable before me, could you please PM me so that I csn correct it as soon as possible? thank you kindly!**

**I hope you all like the read. I promise I'll start reading the novels as soon as possible to catch up with it.'in the mean time, I hope you all enjoy it. Stay golden, Yoall!**

**By the way, is safe to assume that Berolina is Milicas descendant, right?**


	2. I can't be that good, right?

.

**Hey, there! Houki Minami's here. Curious about this chapter? I kinda put a little more effort in it. And I don't know in it ended up okay. I hope it did. But It's just the fic-writer thought. Thank you for reading until here. Good read, I guess. **

**Highschool DXD does not belongs to me. Thank you.**

**.**

**~~X~~**

.

My life was already pretty messy even before the all Devil Queen (good Lor-... Maoh? I dunno.) stuff. I'm the fifth child of a businessman. My dad, how can I say, It's a "vida Loca" kinda guy. I'm actually the only son... Of his third wife. My big sisters are from different mothers except the youngest, my full-blood sister. Currently, he's on his n'th honeymoon with my mother, and me and my sisters are living on our own for now. The oldest, Satsuki, the second daughter Shiori, the third Minatsu, and my sister Futaba. And, of course, the only man, me, Ichijou.

So, how to explain to four sisters a naked girl in my room? Not to mention, from male-fear to simply maniac protective instinct, they're very, very dangerous when it comes to me and girls. I must be careful with every word that comes out of my mouth. Now, I'm facing my four deeeear sisters, with my deeeeear "King" by my side. No words were shared, yet, the uneasy aura around was almost making me sino into the ground. But be calm Ichijou, you just need to say the right words...

... Or just go on ahead and try to choke on your tea.

"So, care to explain why there was a girl in your bed, naked, Ichijou?" My deeear oldest sister, a doctor with wavy, long brown hair, dark eyes darting me and her typical frown in her pretty, delicate face said to me. I turned my gaze to the other side, trying to avoid her own, while ms. Cuckoo-devil was smiling. She probably has some Plan to get me out of here. This or she's maskering the fact that she has no idea what to do.

"Well... It's a pretty funny story, sis."

"I'd love to hear it, Ikkun..." The second oldest, my deeear sister Shiori, the blackhaired beauty with violet orbs and slim figure, said, her bored and stoic expression hiding her "I'll eat you alive" aura.

"It's... It's complicated, Shii-nee."

"Oh! Mama! My wicked half-brother finally did it! He finally deflored an innocent, helpless girl! Crushed her innocence and tainted her purity! I just hope that my apologies can somehow comfort her, even if share blood with the deviant who scarred her in the first place!" My... Biracial big sister Minatsu, the only daughter of an actress, stood up in the sofa and fell on her knees dramatically in front of an open window in the living room. Her smooth, long golden hair waving because the unexplained sudden Wind blowing in it, her blue eyes shining with same intensity as Stars. In case you're wondering, yes, she has big breasts (98cm. H-cup.). She's canadian, though, not american...

"I can assure you that NONE of the things you're thinking happened, Mi-nee!"

"Hah! Loser! What? So scared that your little friend shoved back into your abdomen?" The last, my full-blood sister, Futaba. The delinquent wannabe with spiky, like really spiky, brown hair, and green eyes, just like myself.

"Shut up, Fuu-nee!"

"Ichijou! Explain yourself!"

"Yeah. Bro, we won't be mad. You're a healthy boy. Just... Be prepared to face the consequences."

"Speak, brother of mine! What thine devilish hands cast on the pure, But now corrupted body of this maiden?!"

"One word, bro. One wrong word and I'll break all of your teeth, punk!"

...

...

Maybe death wasn't such a bad idea.

"You have a very colorful family, don't you?" The reason of all of this mess, ms. Berolina Gremory, smiled at me. I groaned. That's all your fault. How's I gonna escape this situation without losing a few teeth? While I was lost in my own plans of escape, all of them ending in doom, Gremory stood up, took a deep breath and spoke. "Ladies, sisters of my classmate, I want to say that all of this was just a big, messy misunderstanding."

Huh? What are you doing, Gremory? Saying this won't save me! Any kind of explanation is useless! They'll take it wrong and beat me to death! It's always like that. But, shock, I saw a little glimpse of light from Gremory's eyes, and after this freaky event, all the screams of my sisters died down. Did she... Hypnotize my sisters or something.

"Like I was saying, ladies, it was all an misanderstanding. Yesterday, me and Ichijou-kun fell off a river, and he was such a gentleman to let me stay around, or else I would have to go by train all soaked and alone." She said, now Speaking like a true lady instead of a kid high in sugar. I'm actually quite surprised, even more when I noticed that my sisters were quiet and nodding with every word coming out of her mouth. "Sorry about it, but you shouldn't sleep with wet clothes, right? I have a very fragile health..."

"Ooh, now that makes sense! Geez, what didn't you tell us earlier, Ichijou?" My sisters said it in unison. Gremory sat back to my side and took a sip out of the teacup in front of her. Then she smiled at me.

"Did you see it? Pretty awesome, Huh?! Devils can manipulate other's mind like that! You can thank me later!" She laughed like a madam, while I was just waiting. Knowing my sisters, I know this moment wouldn't last. They're talking amoung themselves, then turned back to us.

"So... Gremory-chan, there is?" Satsuki-nee said, still with her frown. "You mean that it was your idea to sleep naked in Ichijou's bed?"

"Yep!" Oh, you poor little devil. You doomed us both.

"So... This means you are both shameless horny teens!"

"Yes-... Wait, what?"

"Yes! Sleeping naked in our brother's room... Don't you have any Shame?!" And now, she pointed at me. "And you, Ichijou! I bet it you were planning this all along! Bringing a girl home and making her strip herself naked... You two are the perverted ones!"

"Wait, what...?!" Gremory seems confused and awe'd. I can't blame her. I took a deep breath. It was a good second life.

"Sisters! Let us punish those two wicked children!"

"Wait, Tsukino-san, like I was saying...!"

And then, there was blood...

So much blood...

.

~~X~~

.

"So sorry about my sisters. They're not used to a boy yet. They think I'm some kind of alien, and if girls are involved, they usually go nuts on me. Must be doing of my dad."

"Uweeeh..."

And now we're off to Kuoh academy. Good thing Satsuki-nee has some kind of common sense, or else the four of them would still be beating us to a pulp. Miss Gremory is still sobbing, trying to relieve the pain in her deformed skull, while I'm trying to maintain my composture despite the sunlight making me slurr a little. I'm used to be beaten by my sisters, yet, I don't know how my head isn't jelly by now.

"Say, Gremory... The Sun is making me dizzy." I finally had her attention to start a conversation in the Middle of the way. Since I'm a devil and I'm pretty much an expert in hollywood satanism, I must have some kind of weaknesses and weak points. The Sun is probably one of them. "Is this some kind of weakness? I'm a devil now."

"Oh! Yes! You're sharp, Ichijou-kun!" She thumbs up for me, only to get back to her miserable state. "Ugh... Yes, the Sun is our natural enemy. Especially to ex-humans and low-class devils like yourself, the Sun can hit hard during the first days. Don't worry, you'll develop inmunity to it in no time."

"Huh... Neat. Since the Sun is our enemy, I dare to guess holy water and crosses are out of question, too?" Yeah. Those are cliches, But every movie has a flake of truth. I just hope salty water and rock music aren't in the mix.

"Uh-Huh! Anything related to God, the biblical one that is, is harmful to us. Even praying and entering holy places can cause nasty effects." She recovered to her usual (At least for what I've seen) cheerful self, walking beside me, and now creeping her fingers to me. "Not to mention... I heard that a nun's 'special place' is holy too~. If a devil ever try something to her, It'll have its dick melt away~..."

"I think that is enough for me, thank you." I slapped her fingers away, and she yelped at that. At least I didn't punch her. If a devil ever try his way to a nun (or her way, because I don't know what devils are capable of...) he'll have his little friend melted. I wonder what poor bastard was unlucky enough to start this rumor. Maybe a horny one, maybe a Romeo wannabe in love with a nun. Wow... That's actually a good idea for a fanfiction. "A devil trying his way against a nun... Hardly believable."

"Thou said that, yet, the previous Boosted Gear user had a nun in his harem!"

"What? Really?"

"Yep! Hyoodou Issei-sama, the previous holder of the Red dragon of destruction, had a nun in his harem! Well, a ex-nun-turned-into-a-devil... Sorta thing." What? Hyoodou... Senpai(?) had a nun in his harem? No, scratch that, he had a harem?!

"Harem, you say?"

"Yes! Y'know, in the underworld, harems are a pretty common thing, if you ask me. Not just to give birth to heirs and heiress, but for the fun of it! You can even have a harem... Of harems! Like the youngest older brother of Lady Ravel, whose entire peerage was an harem, and Azazel-dono, the leader of the fallen angels, who had hundreds of hundreds of women on his tail! But special mention goes to Hyoodou Issei-sama, for having a harem made of various kinds of entities." She said. So, senpai was a popular guy. He was probably from some kind of special lineage, or maybe some 'prophecy boy'. "He had a distant relative of mine lady Rias Gremory, a hybrid fallen-angel-demon lady Akeno, lady Ravel from the phenex house, sister Lady Asia, Top-ranked criminal Kuroka's sister lady Koneko and many more, including an angel whom was his childhood friend, an ex-exorcist, an ex-valkyrie and even a crossdressing vampire that could stop time!"

A crossdressing vampire... That could stop time.

'_USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! WRRRYYYYY...!'_

...

Naaah...

"Senpai sure was a popular guy." I recall someone saying those names in school, not to mention they were the idols of the it.

"Of course! They say those who bestow the power of a dragon can attract women with ease!"

"Really?"

"Chicks dig Power." She shrugged while laughing. "But, y'know, they say that, even without the power of the red Dragon, Issei-sama was... A very affable man. He could understand others like no one and everything he did was to make someone smile. He was a great friend and mentor to my ancestor Milicas, and even the last satans, one of them my own ancestor Sirzechs-sama, liked him a lot... But then..."

"Huh...?" She discontinued. Ms. Berolina turned her gaze to another direction, hiding her face. Was she... Frowning? What happened then? What happened to senpai? Before I could ask her that, she turned around with a smile again.

"Say, do you want to know what your Boosted gear does?"

"Huh?! But weren't you... Nevermind." No. Better not force her to talk. If she doesn't want to talk about, I won't force her. I nodded silently.

"Okay! First, let me explain what it is: your Boosted Gear is a sacred gear, a special gadget created by God to perform miracles. As the name imply, your Boosted gear is a support-kind of Sacred Gear, and one of the most powerful kind that is, which we call Longinus!"

"I supposing those are the ones which power can kill a god, right?"

"Oh! You're quick-learned, Ichijou-kun!" I think I blushed with that one. "Yes! Longinus are a sub-category of Sacred Gears powerful enough to kill even top Angels and Devils. Yours especially has the Spirit of the Red Booby Dragon in it, one of the most powerful creatures in the universe!"

"So... I can breath fire, fly and do other things dragons do?"

"Huh... No." I face-palmed. I don't get it. "Actually, your Boosted Gear is a tricky one. Is one of the most powerful, yes, but It's power is similar to another Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, considerate one of the weakests. It can double your power level every ten seconds, but it takes a lot of stamina from its user, Issei-sama could only hold it for a few times in his first tries. And, of course, your foes won't wait for you to boost and kick their asses."

I see. So this... Boosted Gear thing is like an armored car: the stronger it gets, the heavier it becomes, to the point it can no longer move. And since I'm new with the all devil-thing and pretty much made of plasticine with paper skin, this sacred Gear is useless to me. Huh... Red Dragon, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. It's not you, It's me. You just was unlucky enough to be paired with a normal, scrawny highschooler instead of a hero.

"There are others special things yours can do: according to the legends, it can also boost other things and powers, including of others. Not to mention things like Balance-Breakers and Juggernaut mode, But we can talk about those later." Awesome. The more I learn, the more honored I feel... And depressed as well. Geez, such powerful weapon, with one of the most powerful creatures in the universe in it... Ending up with me. "Ichijou-kun? Are you okay? You look down. Is the Sun melting you away?"

"Nah... Hey, Gremory..."

"Huh...?"

"There are any especific rules for a... Sacred Gear to appear? I mean, any kind of order or, I dunno, prophecy or even some card-reading that determinates with whom a sacred Gear will end up with?"

"Uuuh~... No one that I'm aware of. Like that saying goes, 'God works in mysterious ways'. To be fair, the only thing you need to have a sacred gear is to be born human, or at least a hybrid with human blood. Some figures like Jesus Christ and Buddha were users, yes, but there are others least known users, if that at all."

Yes, of course. I just won in God's little lottery. That's it. Well, It's not like a highschooler like myself can do much... That's... A little depressing... Suddenly, I feel something soft rubbing my arm. I turned around and saw Miss Gremory hugging my arm, her... Lady pecks engulfing it in. She's not that short, but I'm still taller than her. Sue looked at me with that emerald orbs of hers.

"What's wrong, my queen? Depressed? Feeling down?" In a truly motherly tone, she said to me, a smile forming in her lips. Not a 'let's play, big bro' kind of smile, but a comforting smile. I blushed at that, and snicked a little with the "queen' thing.

"Kinda. I mean... Why me? I'm just your average school kid with zero physical fitness and just above-average intelligence(at least in my view). To be chosen by something so powerful... It was a random choice, It's the only given." I sighed. Yeah, the only thing that can comfort me is the fact that the Boosted Gear chose me out of random. If it chose me out of expectations, I'd be even more depressed. The worst part of it was her choosing me as her... 'Queen'. I don't know what it means, but sounds very important. There is only one queen in each peerage in chess, and she chose me as hers. I guess...in the end, she'll be very dissapointe-...

***KISS!***

"W-What...?"

"Don't be like that, Ichijou-kun. I know you'll be a powerful devil."

I'm out of words. She just pecked me in the cheek. A beautiful, busty (there, I said it. Happy now?), if not a little air-headed, girl just kissed me in the cheek. I... Don't know what to say, to do, to thing. That's... crap, I'm sure I'm blushing really hard right now! That's uncool! But soon Depression hit me again.

"How... How can you be so sure?"

"Simple! The Queen-Piece accepted you!" Is she talking about that Crimson piece of chess from last time? "You see, I don't like chess that much, but from what I know, the queen is one of the best pieces in it. And, of course, the Evil Pieces system works that way too!. Only powerful devils are accepted as a queen in a peerage. Not to mention not all the other users of the Booster gear were heroes or overlords! At least not before discovering it! You may not know, but you have potential!"

Potential... That's the key-word, I guess.

"Feeling better now?"

"Huh... Okay, Gremory. I'll... I'll try."

"Great! See ya after class! Chu~!"

Before I knew it, here we are, Kuoh academy. I was so engulfed by the talk I didn't even notice. She took her way to the building, while I was just standing in place, scratching the kiss area.

So... Potential, eh? That's... That's the key-word for me. I might not be the strongest, or the smartest, and hell no the fittest person/devil on earth, but I can... I can try. She put maybe her only queen piece in me, and I don't want to see her down now. Even though it was all her fault at that...

... Damn it, I ruined the moment.

Better go to my class...

.

~~X~~

.

Another boring day at school. Nothing much happening. Sensei is writing some gibbirish I don't understand (But I'm trying to.) in the blackboard, other students as bored as me were chatting or just typing in their gadgets waiting for the Lesson to be over. Me? I'm just coping every word on the blackboard, playing with my pencil and looking outside, the blue sky, the birds and their freedom, and the lovely morning in general...

... While completely dying of fatigue caused by the sunlight! Goddammit! I knew that sitting next to the Windows was a bad idea! I'm not a protagonist of a light novel/anime/game! I don't need to do this!

"H-Hey... Sensei..." I lifted my trembling, almost bone-dried hand to call for her attention. The teacher, a mid-twenties lady with blue hair tied in a bun, blue eyes hidden by glasses and wearing a formal attire turned around to look at me. "Can I... Can I move to another seat?"

"Huuh~... Sure, Tsukino-kun." She looked at me a little worried. "There... You can sit next to Kamiyama-san. Matsuoka-san is abcent, anyway. I guess you can take her place for the time being."

Oh, thank god!

***OUCH!***

Oh, right, devil stuff...

Packing my stuff and standing up from my cursed... Blessed? Seat, I took my way to the one next to Kamiyama-san. Long purple hair, red eyes and a perfect outline, that's Kamiyama Shiori for you. It might sound perverted, but she also has... A pretty impressive bosom(damnit, all that Booby red dragon thing is really messing with my mind.). She might be the smartest girl in our class, and she's an idol too, despite being a first year. Also... I think... I have a crush on her. I dunno, everytime I get near her, my chest hurts, and I feel chills down my spine. It's complicated, and kinda creepy...

Yeah, she's gorgeous, but I barely know her. In fact, anyone barely knows her. She's quiet, doesn't talk with anyone, and she practically dissapears after classes. She probably don't mind, but, somehow, I can sense how lonely she is. I know It's cheesy, but I can relate to her... In a way... Anyway, I took my way to the seat beside hers, and put my stuff on it. Before sitting down, however, I looked at her, and she looked back. The moment we crossed eyes, a sudden sting hit my chest. But before she could notice, I shrugged it off and smiled.

"H-H-Hello... Kamikaze..." Damn! "Kamiyama-san... I'll be taking this heat... SEAT! For... today..."

"Uh... Understood."

And she looked away back to her book. I gasped and sighed a Cloud of awkwardness out of my system. Man, that one is tough. Maybe that how love is. I'm not an eternal-horny-teen like dad, I guess I can feel love... Or lust. I just hope that don't mess with my life, I already have problems enough...

.

.

And before I knew it, class was over. Nanami-sensei smiled and dismissed us for lunchbreak. The arrow of reason pierced my skull:since I was too busy fighting the four heavenly kings known as my sisters, I didn't make my lunchbox today! And I don't any money either!

I sinked miserably in my table, as my stomach groaned the moment the bell rang. That's... That's lame... Now what? Eat my own leg? Ask a friend for a bite or a nickle? Oh, right... I don't have any friends. Maybe I can call for Gremory, But then it hits me: she was with me this whole morning, she doesn't have anything with her either... Wait, devils need to eat? I dunno, but I'm hungry...

"Tsukino-kun?"

"Hah...?"

"Here." Suddenly, something fell on my head, the sound of plastic reaching my ear. A little curious, a little hopeful, I lifted my head, and saw a small melon bread in front of me. Out of surprise, I stood up from the table and looked for my savior, only to Cross eyes with her again.

"Huuh~... Kamiyama-san...? What gives?" I questioned her. Kamiyama-san was eating a melon bread her own, and picked the one in my desk to offered it to me.

"You look hungry. And, judging by your little display of misery, I can assume that you don't have anything to eat." She said to me. Or she's a ace detective, or I unconciously wrote 'Feed me' in my forehead. Like I said, she's very smart. She turned around and walked to the door. "I hope it helped. See you later."

Wait, this may be a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her. Of course, I'll have sore feet with that, but at least we can talk with each other and share an idea, maybe even a friendship. Like I said before, she looks lonely most of the time, and since I don't have any friends, I guess a first one shouldn't hurt. Okay... Be like a Snake... Not to fast to not startle her... And not too slow for her to stay in your grasp...

Y'know, I think I should pay more attention to poetry classes. That one was horrible...

"Err... Kamiyama-san...?" I estended a hand to her. Maybe touch her shoulder or just give my hand to a handshake. She turned around and looked at me.

"Huh? What is it, Tsukino-san?"

"Well... Uh... You know..."

***BUM!***

_"ICHIJOU-KUUUUUUN~...!"_

And before I could even complete a sentence, Gremory entered the room by blowing the door open, stormed in my direction and pulled me by the arm to out of the class. Oh, what the hell?! That was a golden opportunity! I looked back, and, despite her stoic expression, Kamiyama-san was surprised by the sudden movements.

Now, I'm walking in the corridors, or rather, being forced to by the redhead in front of me. She looked excited about something, yet, she was only talking gibberish. I couldn't figure it out any word out of her.

"Stop! Gremory! Stop!" I said, stomping hard on the floor and pretty much her breaks too. When I finally caught her attention, I looked her deeply in the eyes and said: "okay... Now, what's happening?"

"Ichijou-kun! I can feel it! There are three of them! I can feel them! In this school, three of them in this school!"

***CHOP**!*

"Coherently! Speak coherently!"

"Owie~...!" The old Gremory. At least the first one I met. When she stop moaning from my handchop (easy, there. We're not M-rated... Yet.) in her head, she smiled brightly yet again and pointed to her crescent moon-shaped Stupid cowlick (ahoge) on top of her head, which was twitching a little. "Ichijou-kun! The Gremory-radar! It's tingling! I can now feel them! They were out of reach for some time, But I can feel them now!"

"Huh... 'They' who?"

"Can't you feel? There are three youkais in this school! Three POWERFUL youkais! In this school!"

"Huh...?!"

Youkais? What now?

**TO BE CONTINUED -**

**.**

**~~X~~**

**.**

**Yeah, a little more development of character, as well as a cliffhanger and new characters. I dunno, I reading right now and some wiki-stuff now and then. They're pretty helpful, and I'm seeing how much great and vast the DxD universe is beyond the anime and manga. Granted, the third season is right in the corner, But, Oh well, still impressive.**

**But enough about my rant. Sorry about it. I hope you all liked the story and this chaoter in general, if it wasn't a little cheesy and forced. I'll fix that later. Thank tou again. Stay golden!**


	3. Recruiting is easy, right?

.2

**And now, the third chapter. I dunno, But it was a fun chapter to write. I'm now on the volume 13, and the dxd universe is getting even more interesting. I'm watching the parasyte anime too. It's being a good season. But, well, enjoy the chapter... I guess...**

**As always, highschool DxD does not belong to me. Thank you.**

.

~~X~~

.

"Y-Youkais...?"

I was dumbfounded. Wait... So there's youkais now? I mean, yeah, devils and stuff I can believe. She revived me, and shown her wings to me when we were... Naked (aaaaah! I'll need brain-bleach after that!). So I can no longer doubt the existence of the things in the Bible. But if what the bible says its true and there's devils and angels amount us... Wouldn't that dispprove other myths and beliefs?

"Wait... Hold on, Gremory." I pushed her away and cupped my face with my hand. If there's youkais, then devils shouldn't exists. They're opposing beliefs, after all. "You've said 'youkais', right? Like... Monkey-kings, tengus and tanukis, stuff like that?"

"Yep! Tengus, tanukis, nekomatas, mizune-otoko, you name it!" She nodded with a smile, not realizing how paradoxal she was being.

"So, if their exist, shouldn't devils and angels be just myths? I mean, they're opposing beliefs. Not to mention other religions that usually dispproves one another." I pointed out. She giggled like I was an ignorant child. Actually, I kinda am, this stuff is still new to me.

"Silly Ichijou-kun. I'll have you know that every belief out there... Is true!"

"What... Really?"

"Uh-Huh! Every belief out there is true, although some of then are just missinterpretations and usual falacies. They're still true, though."

"Wait... So even opposing ones?"

"Yep! Maybe some manipulation of events and flanderization, but still truth!"

"Even those considerate myths?"

"Greek, roman, japanese, nordic, you name it!"

"What about the Cthulhu mythos?"

"Yes, but that's another series..."

Whaaat~...?

"Y'know, Gremory, like I said, I'll just shrug and wait for some explanation. I'll go with your game. Just tell me where those... Youkais are." I sighed, crossing my arms. She smiled and thumb up for me.

"Okey-dokey, Red Dragon! Like I said, there are three youkais spotted by my Gremory-radar!" And she pointed again to her ahoge on the top of her head. "Two in first years' classes, and one in the second year's. They're very powerful, so one of them will be a perfect Rook or Bishop for my peerage!"

Oh, so she wants a pet in her peerage. That's... Kinda sick when you think about it, but cute. I still don't get the whole peerage thing and chess pieces, but I hope to have that clean later. So, first years. That's good, I'll be able to talk with them with ease. The second year...

"So, you want me to talk with the second year youkai first?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah~... I'm still a first year also. So~... I'll be embarassed. If you kindly speak with him for me... I might... Give you a treat~..." She crossed her arms right under her bosom, squeezing them with her forearms to emphazies her assets. Sorry Gremory, that won't work with me. I flicked her in the forehead. "Moou~... Ichijou-kun is no fun! Hyoodou Issei-sama would destroy the whole building after that one!"

"Yeah, But I'm me. Sorry, but that's the truth. Now, about the youkais..."

.

~~X~~

.

I took my way to the classrooms of the second years. Gremory could feel them, yet, she couldn't say how they are. Fortunately, it is probably in one of the closest classrooms to my own. Now, I wonder how this... Youkai looks like. Maybe It's a girl with cat-ears and a fluffy tail, a nekomata, like the myths, but dismissed the thought soon after. That would be just ridiculous... Maybe not. The red demon with goat feet, pitchforks and face of a faunus in my mind was replaced by a girl with long red Crimson hair, green eyes, illegally big breasts (Gaaah~...) and pretty figure. That one was shocking. Maybe the said youkai was really going to be a cute girl with some animal traits.

Well, here I am, class 1-X, the one closest to my own. I took a deep breath, practice my best casanova/good-guy smile a little and opened the door. The moment I looked inside, my own world crumbled...

In front of me, there was a strong, fit, tall man with slide-back black hair and an epic mustache on his face, caucasian yet somehow squared features, and he was wearing his school uniform without the jacket and with the sleeves wrapped back. I have no idea... I just don't know... What? Is this guy in HIGHSCHOOL?! Is he even japanese?!

"You must be the devil Gremory sent to convince me to join her peerage." He said. I gasped in surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I used my senjutsu to sense you two talking. After all, I'm a nekomata." Then, carefully enough to not let the other students notice, he pointed to his head, where two cat ears sprout. Now, What the hell is Senjutsu, anyway? "My name... Is Freedie Mew-cury!"

...

...

I'm scared now. Really scared.

"Yeah~... Well, you see, Freddie-san, I'm Miss Berolina's queen, Tsukino Ichijou, and since I'm her servant, at least for now, I'm here to try to recruit you into her peerage." I said, eyes closed and nose up rose to look as polite and Royal as possible. "Now, if you want to talk with ms. Berolina and maybe negociate with her about your entrance into her peerag-..."

Before I could finish my sentence, he punched me right into the stomach. The sudden pain made me lean Foward to try to comfort my pain of the sudden move. The moment I did that, Freddie-san circle behind me and locked his strong, sweaty arms around me. He pushed me backwards, and before I knew it, he frickin' piledrove me! My head came smashing into the ground, as I could see my own lower parts due to the spine-breaking position. What the hell just happened?! Before I could stood from my pathetic situation, he stomped hard in front of me.

"Not in a million years, baby..." It looked up, and there he was, frowning like a creature out of hell itself, and cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, But I'll have to put it clean that I'm not interested. For this, I, Freddie Mew-cury, will have to put you... Under pressure!"

Oh, no! Someone save me! I'm just a poor boy! Save me from this monstrocity!

"Well, be prepared, mr. Queen!"

***CRASH!***

"What the hell?!" The sound of breaking glass echoed through all the hallway, and the sudden sound caught my and Freddie-san's attention. Before I knew it, someone came flying from the window, aero-kicking the nekomata. "GAAAAAAH~...!"

"FIGHTING IN THE CORRIDORS IS FORBIDDEN!" My opponent... Or else, my executioner to-be went flying to the other side of the hall, crashing into a wall. Finally out of trouble, I fell to one side, and put myself into a more dignifing position, sitting on the floor. I looked to the direction of my savior, and I saw the figure of a girl, with dark-blue-ish hair tied in a high ponytail, skinny frame, and using her... Jacket? Cape? That strange piece of cloth the girls use in their uniform, like a real cape around her neck. She was tall, making me believe she was an upperclassmate.

"Uh~... Thanks, miss...?"

"I AM... THE NEVER-DYING DARK FLAME OF JUSTICE! THE BLACK SUN THAT CAST THE OWN DARKNESS AWAY AND BRIGHT AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! THE DEMONIC CRUSADER... SHITORI SERENA!"

And she turned around, showing her pretty face with purple eyes, childish face features and bright and innocent smile, which was a big contrast to her big boobs and the rebel skirt showing her lacy panties. She made a Kamen Rider pose, and suddenly a blow of steam exploded behind her. What the hell...?! Wait... Shitori? Oh, I remember that name! My classmates usual talk about the student council president, Shitori Serena, and how awesome and over-the-top she is. Well, is the first time I see her, but I can see how much... Energetic she is...

"Yeah... Thank you, president Shitori... Shitori-kaicho?" I cough a few of my own words, while she was smiling like a kid.

"No problem! Mr. Queen-Boosted-Gear-New-Host-Holder-Of-The-Red-Dragon-legacy-of-my-dear-childhood-friend-Berolina-Gremory!"

"Wha-... How do you know?!"

"Lucky guess~..."

"..." You serious?

"Ahahahahah! No! No! She's been texting me since yesterday! She also messaged me about a youkai or something." She picked her cellphone out of her pocket and shown me the many, many, many, many Messages from "Bero-Bero". Scrolling down the hundreds of hundreds of messages, plus some photos...

... Now I feel so violated.

"That Gremory bitch...!" I raised my trembling fist, which was eagerly waiting to spot that redhead freak and plummel her to a pulp... But then it hits me...

"Hey... Shitori-kaichou?"

"Huuh~...? What is it?"

"If you know about me being a queen... No, if you know about this thing at all, this means..."

"Yep!" She pulled me in a half-hug, hooking her arm around my neck, and then whispered: "Serena Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan of the 72 demonic pillars, and descendant of Lady Sona and the last Black Prison Megane Dragon Saji Genshirou!"

Now, president of the student council is a devil. It's big surprise after big surprise. But, really, are all devils complete cuckoos like those two? Despite the euphoria from before, she estended a hand to me. I took it without thinking twice, standing up from the ground.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, Red-Booby-dragon-heir-kiddo."

"The name is Tsukino Ichijou."

"Hahahahah! Alright! Alright!" She raised both her hands in a surrender gesture. She's pretty harmless for a devil. But, again, the only devil I met so far are her and... The other one. "So... Apparentely, Rina-chan is looking for some other people in her peerage. I have to say, she's being pretty reckless, thinking anyone will join her in a blink of an eye."

"Tell me about it." I said dusting off some dirty from my uniform. "That lass doesn't have any sensibility of mood-reading at all!"

"Hahahah! Yeah! She's like that since childhood. But... I guess you can say that she's more than the eyes csn see."

"Huh...? What do you mean by that, Kaichou?"

"Huhuhuh! Someday, you'll know..."

What? What does she think I'm am?! Some kind of MC of a Galge? Okay, calm down, Ichijou... She's just trying to help, and she helped your sorry ass not two minutes ago. Don't be an ungrateful brat...

Huh... You say all of this, yet, you're not good either, stupid Ichijou.

"Okay~... I'm not an hero of an VN, but I'll try to go deep into her myself..."

"Hah! That's the Spirit, Inhieitor-of-the-dragonic-libido-red-dragon-lad! That's the legacy of the great Hyoodou Issei right there!"

"What? I don't ge-... Ah!" After I notice the little perverted slip, I blushed, while kaichou was still laughing. That's just uncool! Oh, crap! This all Red Booby dragon thing is messing with me! I have to stop, or else my bigs sisters will hit me dead, or worse, I'll end up just like dad! "S-Sorry! It just... Slipped away. My bad."

"No pro, bro. It's all good. The last Host of the Boosted Gear was no better, either." She shrugged. Huh, maybe she's more reasonable than Gremory. That's good, But also terrifing. I mean, if Gremory is already so empty-head and out-of-control even with such patient and helpful friend, maybe she would be even worse, or Kaichou is just as bad. None of them are very pleasant ideas. "Well! My job here is done! I shall continue to fight evil-doers for the Sake of my dear Kuoh academy! Shitori Serena, away! Excelsior!"

***CRASH!***

_**'GODDAMNIT, PREZ! AT LEAST USE THE STAIRS!'**_

And there she goes, the president of the student council and, according to herself, the next in line to inherit the Sitri clan, jumping out of the window right in front of me. I don't know what to think anymore. Is that the push I needed to fully embrance madness? That's the world I live in now? No wonder Sakisaka thought about suicide after the incident, seeing the world in a different perspective is mind-breaking.

*Turururu~...*

Suddenly, my cellphone began to ring. A message. Huh, that's unusual. The only messages and calls I ever receive are from my sisters when they need something and/or want an especific dish for dinner, or from my dad, when he thinks I'm dating someone. I lost two of my only childhood friends because of the former. But neither of them would call in this time of the day. I'm curious now. I slided my finger across the touch-screen and looked at the message on it, from none other than...

.

_"Helpme, 1-10-kun! \(x.x)/_

_Im stuck! XP_

_From: Berolina."_

_._

Okay, I'm not gonna question how she has the number of my phone, since probably she knows this and plenty other things no one should ever know aside from my wife, since morning, but I'll question whatever a fork or a knife is better to carve my name in that tiny little skull of hers. Back to the topic, she wrote she's stuck. That's... Pretty curious. I mean, what the hell she meant by that? Stuck how?! If she's "stuck", how can she type on her cellphone and send it to me?! Is she stuck in the traffic?! Wait, can she drive?!

Moved by curiosity and... A little worry abot my King(?), I dashed to the first-years' classroom. After all, the remaining two are freshmen just like ourselves, and there's no other place for a freshmen still in the firsts weeks of school. I hope she's okay. No matter the context, being stuck is never a good thing...

.

~~X~~

.

And here I am again, in front of a classroom not too far from my own. Instead of going right into it, I was dumbfounded by the sight in front of me. Gremory was telling the truth, she is stuck: her entire head is really stuck on the ceiling, her shoulders touching the upper wall while her lower-body was struggling to free itself, a hand carring a cellphone and typing really fast. From here, I could see her childish, silly stripped blue-white panties. It's because of them I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life! What kind of girl, apparently from upper demonic society at that, wears stripped panties?!

Oh, well, better help her. I touched her legs to calm her down (even with her thinking it is not me, she wouldn't be picky about a savior.), and once her struggles ceased, I caught her by the ankles and pulled her down. I'm not that strong, it took a while to pop her head out of the mole-hole. Unfortunately, I lost balance when I finally free her, and I ended up Falling on my ass, while she landed on me, more expecific, her breasts landed on my face.

Gosh, those cliches are really laser-guided, Huh?

"Gremory, get off of me..." I caught that mounts of her and pushed her away, lifting my upper-body and supporting it with my elbows. Gremory finally regained her composture and was now sitting on my lap... Only to coming crashing down on me again!

"Weeeeh~! Ichijou-kun!" She starts crying on my chest. Again, people are staring, a feminine boy serving as a cushion for a sobbing redhead with a swollen-face. Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a thing? I sighed, she was already mess up, no use in hitting her. Better comfort her a little, so I pat her in the head.

"There, there. Please, stop crying." I said to her. I just want her to stop wetting my shirt, that's all. It worked, and she calmed down a little, still sobbing though. I dusted away some concrete out of her red locks, and helped her to get up. "So, what happened? Did the youkai was a meanie wolf?"

"I-It's not funny, Ichijou-kun!" She half-screamed, half-cried, using her sleeves of her blouse to dry the remaining tears. Sigh. What a day. "And yes... He's a big, meanie wolf! A dog! A inugami!"

Inugami, eh? A cursed dog with an undying hatred for its heartless owners. Of course he'd be a hard one. But since wild dogs were usually buried from the neck down, I doubt he could be that strong. Weak body and swollen head, that's the description of a inugami book-wise. I wonder how he looks like.

"Okay, Gremory. I'll try get him for you..." I sighed. I have to do this, or else she'll be even sadder, which means for me more pain in the posterior area. I reached the door and opened it...

And now, an old-looking, tall, slender and semi-bald man, with more wrinkles than a rotten tomato, was standing before me, a pair of black dog ears twitching on top of his head. Again, is this even legal?! No one notices the clearly-not-even-student-like students here?!

"Oh, my. You must be a servant of Gremory's. I'm Clint Eastwoof." He spoke to me.

...

...

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

"Yeah~... I'm her... Servant. Her... Queen, to be more especific." I stumbled on my own words. The frowned his own wolf-like eyes and formed a fist with his hand.

"I'm not joining you. And I'll make this clear for you too!"

"W-Wait, I...!"

And before I knew it, I was staring at strawberry pink panties from below. Yep, mr. Clint Eastwoof just punched me so hard that I smashed through the ceiling. I can't move my arms, and struggling with my legs would be pointless. As Gremory typed, I'm stuck. I just hope no one notice me. I'll be damn if someone do.

I took her a while, but Gremory was finally able to help me get out of the ground of the upper floor. Now, we have two holes in the ceiling. That's gonna cost us a toll...

"Well, any more ideas, Gremory?" I turned to her, and she scratched her cheek in confusion and doubt.

"There's still one more left, but I'm... Too scared to go on." She muttered, trembling lips and closed eyes telling me she had enough for today. Yep, one can only lose so much remaining brain cells. I'm not very interested in being a nail-pole of a crazy cat-girl either, But she looks so disapointed. Out of pity, I pat her in the head again. "Thanks, Ichijou-kun. You're really kind..."

"Just shut up. I'm doing this for you to shut up."

"Well, well, well. Isn't Gremory's queen a real male tsundere?"

The sudden voice reached my ear in seconds. Did it just call me a tsundere?! I turned around and Gremory looked behind my back. Then I saw a strange, curvilious lass with her back against the wall, staring at us. She had smooth slender legs, a very curvy frame and a Round little face, her orange left eye, because the right one was covered with a black eye-patch, shining while facing us. Judging by her uniform, she's a freshman as well...

"Who you're calling a tsunder-...?!" Before I could snark at her comment, Gremory pushed me away and ran for the little girl. "Hey, Gremory! What the hell?!"

"Is her! Ichijou-kun! The final youkai! Is h-...!" And karma hits again: the little girl just punched Gremory in the chin, shutting her up. Understandable, since she's babbling our... Especies? Race? Whatever it is out loud.

"Yes, I'm a youkai. Thank you very much." She smiled, turning herself to the Gremory girl. For a moment, I saw the little bow on her bowlcut blonde hair twitching. "I'm a fox, a ninetails, a cursed Kyuubi, and my name is..."

"Megan Fox?"

"Wha-... No, of course not."

Oh, Thank Go-... MAOH! I mean maoh! Yes, yes, that's what I meant...

"As I was saying, I'm a ninetails fox, and my name is Akabane Yoko. It's a pleasure to meet you, heir of the Gremory clan."

"Oh, nice to meet you too, ninetails." And Gremory smiled back, using both her hands to shake the Ninetails' own. Due to height difference, the redhead was shaking the former whole. It was funny to see that. Then, she stopped, and looked at her directly in the eyes. "So, ms. Ninetails, would you like to be part of my peerage?!"

***CHOP***

"Owie! What gives, Ichijou-kun?"

"Rude much, Gremory?" Seriously, that was pretty rude of her. Asking a girl she just met to be part of her peerage. I don't know what those things are, But I guess a Kyuubi, one of the most powerful creatures of niponic folklore, would not like to be asked this bluntly. I parted the two away, and turned myself to the fox. "I'm sorry, ms. Akabane, ms. Gremory is smooth as a cactus. Please, don't be offended by her rude behavior. I'm also victim of her vile personality."

'How can you say that, Ichijou-kun?! I'm your Kiiiii~ng!'

"Nah, I'm good, don't worry about me, Mr. Boosted-Gear-heir." She smiled again, and I was taken back by that. "Surprised? Don't be, really. Once you learn the art of the sage, senjutsu, you're a walking sattelite. I could hear you talking to the president too, and ms. Mew-cury as well..."

Huh, everybody knows I'm the new Host of this Boosted Gear thing... I feel flattered, while at the same time not.

"Yeah, first-year student of Kuoh academy, as well as the Queen of Ms. Berolina Gremory and Host of the Booster Gear. Tsukino Ichijou. Pleased to meet you." To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to see a ninetails. They're so cool on movies, stories and mangas.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet at your acquaintance, Tsukino-kun..."

"What...?"

"It's nice to meet you."

Oh, I get it. Again, I should really Listen to poetry classes...

"So... Interested in joining?"

" huuh~... I'm just really curious about how much you, the new Host, is capable of." She smiled at me. I dunno, but the way she's eyeing me is freaking me out a little. She took a step closer and bit one of her fingers. "Y'know, Ichijou-kun, I might be interested in joining the peerage of your King Berolina Gremory... If you be my wife."

...

...

"Uuuh~... What?"

"You know the legends, right? Fox spirits disguising themselves as humans to suck the vital force out of others. I'm no different, and with your Boosted Gear, I might be able to have a good snack now and then, not to mention strong a cute cubs for the next generation." She finished her sentence with a lick in her own lips. "And I won't have to worried about killing you, since you'll just have to boost yourself up. So, what do you say?"

Okay, that's disturbing, disgusting and hot! She wants me to be her... "Wife" just to suck my vital energy through ways I don't want to know, not to mention... Cubs. Yes, children in form of foxes would be disturbing. "Hey, dad, gimme all your yens! Yip, yip, yip!". But, I have to admit, having a fox-girl nearby should be interesting... Not to mention she's really pretty. Oh, I'm living the dream of every otaku in the world, yet, I'm absolutely terrified and confused. Now I know how Hikari Shinji feels.

"Huh~... Tempting." That's a lie. "Are you sure you want to be my... Husband? There others with more power than me. I mean..."

"Of course he wants to be your wife, Ninetails!" And Gremory now steals my Spotlight, shoving me to a side and taking words out of my mouth. "If you join my peerage and be my Bishop or Rook, since it fits you best, he's all yours!"

"What the hell, Gremory!"

"Huhuhuhuh... Not for now, Dear Gremory. But I'll keep in touch." She turned around and winked at me. Again with the lip-licking. I hate to admit, But I'm having a turn on right now. "I'll wait until the Red Dragon mature enough for me to... Harvest him dry~ without problem. Then, I'll join you, no question ask. After all, youkais are also good in Sexjutsu. Woof, woof~..."

"Yeah! We have another one, Ichijou-kun!" I was too dumbfounded to answer her. Gremory was beaming with happiness, and hugged me from behind. I am... I was... I just... Sigh. Just go with the flow, Ichijou. It's better for you. "And It's a cute girl! An youkai at that! Just like Lady Rias' peerage! You're going to be the next harem King!"

"What?!" What the hell?! No! No! No! No!

"Yeah! Just like Hyoodou Issei-sama! The King of harems! The lady-genocider! The walking Swag!"

Harem... King... Girls... Just like my sisters... All around me... Surrounding me... Suffocating me... I can't breath... Someone help... No!

"And now begins the story of the new harem King, the heir of Hyoodou Issei, the harem prince: Tsukino Ichijou!"

"No! I refuse that! I'm not going to be the harem King!"

"That's the Spirit!"

"Noooooo!"

.

~~X~~

.

**And now it begins the story of the anti-pawn, the Tsukkomi of the red dragon. And he's not happy about it. So... What do you guys think? Yeah, ridiculous, But let's be a little more serious with each passing chapters. Well, thank you for you interest...**


	4. This is a joke, right?

**.3**

**And now... A chaoter of nothing happening! Yay~... Sorry abot that. I promised next chapter will be filled with good action scenes. But, for now, some more exposition and character apresentation. Well, good read, I guess. **

**Highschool dxd does not belongs to me..**

**.**

**~~X~~**

.

_'I was forge in the deeps of hell, but my armor is a gift from the Gods themselves. With my cursed right hand, I'll purge the demons from this world, and with my blessed left hand, I shall rescue Humanity! I am the order, I am the balance breaker, I am the light in his dark world! I AM...!_

_I AM...!"_

***TILT***

"Wah!"

"Gremory, help me put the table on, then you can watch your tokusatsu."

And Gremory turned her attention from the TV to me, pouting and crossing her arms. Apparentely, she fought against her sister and run away from the Gremory human home. She has been living in a manga cafe and going to school from time to time, until she found me and made me her queen. And since she follows the "everything you own is mine as well" mentality, she's now willing to live with me. Well, if she's gonna stay, she's gonna be my housewife, my maid. What? I already have to deal with my sisters, I don't need a freeloader. If she's gonna stay here, she's gonna have to work to deserve what she gets.

And the whole King thing? Just show her a fork.

"You tell her, darling. Don't let her do as her please in your territory."

***CHOP!***

"You help, too."

"Oh my, a dominant husband. I like it~..."

And now, another one to deal with: a horny fox-girl eating every stuff in the fridge. At least I can relate with her more, she's much calmer than the Gremory girl. Now, the three of us are putting the table on, some plates, cups, chopsticks and the silverware on their places. Today's dish is curry. Since we don't have any clubs to attend to, or a club at all for that matter, we're just preparing the dinner and chilling around.

After some time with the table, with me throwing punches and chops from time to time, we finally manage to get it finished. I never thought I'd be using dad's and mom's set so soon.

"We're finish. We can rest, now."

"Yay~!" And Gremory launched herself from beside me to the sofa, picking up the remote and turning the tv on. It's like having a little sister...

"Gremory, instead of watching tv, why don't we talk about my... Sacred... Gear... Thing?" I asked her, the foxgirl clinging on me like a little sloth. "That's the reason why you reincarnated me in the first place, right?"

"Oh! Right, right! I almost forgot about that!" She... Literally... Killed me, and now she say that she forgot the reason why. Can you all see the problem here? I'm dealing with a psychopath, a childish psychopath. In the end, sue turned off the tv and looked at me. "C'mere, Ichijou-kun."

"Okay..." And I walked in front of her. She crossed her arms and rest her back against the sofa's own.

"Now... Estend your left arm, think about the most powerful creature for you!" And estended her own arm, punching the air in front of her. I mimicked that same movement, while thinking about... Huh~... The most powerful creature for me... That's a tricky one.

"Huh~... Maybe Goku from dragonball?"

"Maybe not. I mean, he didn't win a single battle in the Android/Cell saga." Well, she has a point.

"So... Kurosaki Ichigo from bleach?"

"You mean the one that's beat up, loses his powers every arc and pretty much only show up to the final battle?" Ouch, right in the pride.

"Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece?"

"Just luck and stupidity."

"Naruto?"

"Overestimated."

"One of the JoJos?"

"Pucci recreated the universe, didn't he?"

"Carmen Sandiego from Hellsing?"

"He's made of plasticine. A single shot and he's history..."

"Kurokami Medaka...?"

"She's a parody of a mary sue. It doesn't count!"

"Kenshiro from Fist of the north star?"

"Raoh went rogue, Jagi went crazy, Toki went sick. Just luck."

"Waaah~!" Okay, calm down. Think someone that even she thinks It's strong. It don't have to strong for you, only for her. Well, there's still one left. Maybe the underworld legend. Issei-senpai. "Okay, last chance: HYOODOU ISSEI!"

And a sphere of light engulfed my left arm, and when it vanished, a strange, but extremely cool gauntlet materialized in my hand. Actually, it looked more like a armored glove, covering the area from my wrist to the tips of my fingers with shiny crimson scales, adorned with emerald-orb jewels, a single great one adorning the back of my hand, and golden spikes coming from different parts of the gauntlet, a couple of them making a eight-point star around the central jewel in the back of my hand. Well, it was very cool, it looked like one of those fancy Cosplay things, but Gremory seemed surprised.

"What's that?! That's not the legendary Gauntlet of the red dragon Emperor! The Boosted Gear wasn't like that in the books!" The redhead stood up from the sofa and pulled me by the hand, examinating the gauntlet for a while. Wait, what does she mean by that? "No... That's not right! That can't be the Boosted Gear, the legendary Longinus of the red dragon!"

"There's where you're wrong, Gremory." From my back, Ms. Akabane spoke, sliding off of me and walking to beside the Gremory girl. She narrowed her eyes to examine my gauntlet, and nodded. "That's the Boosted Gear, alright. However, I must say, the Spirit of the dragon sealed within is now pretty weak. Almost undetectable. Even myself can't feel him without especial attention."

"W-What do you mean, Ninetails? Did... Did the gauntlet of the red dragon enperor broke just like Viltra's set?!"

"No. The dragon is still whole in there, but he's... How can I say it? In a commatose state."

After that, all the colours of my King's face drained completely. She fell on her knees, completely immobile, while I took a glance at the armored glove in my left hand. The roman number "I" was appearing in the main green jewel. To tell you the truth, I was really expecting more. I mean, It's still a cool-looking gadget, But it doesn't even reach my wrist. This small thing can really kill a God? No, wait, the right question is: what senpai did for the dragon inside of this gauntlet to be put in such state? I'm no expert, but I guess a dragon can be pretty tough. To be put in a commatose state...

"Hey, Akabane, what do you mean by that?" I asked her, still examinating my... Boosted Gear. She blinked back to me.

"Honey, what I'm trying to say is: the red dragon emperor's Gauntlet is weakened. The dragon inside of it is weakened, the full potential in it is sealed yet again." She ruffed her own nose to the sides, sniffing the air one more time and sighing. "The Host known as Hyoodou Issei... Was a pretty reckless man. Doing things no sane man would just for the sake of others. And, of course, losing his shit over great and/or petty reasons. He just... Loved too much. Let's just say that this love... Well, got him killed, as well as damaging the Booster Gear and the dragon its bear, not to mention the unbalance he brought to all the three factions."

"..."

"We're not allowed to talk about it because of the pain and the disgrace he brought to sacred gears, but let's just say thank God (*OUCH!*) the dragon's gauntlet was reincarnated in you, a person with some sense of reason... For now."

I gulped. What a letdown. Senpai had a big heart, and that's what got him killed. He just loved too much. Yet, he archieved a power greater than a God, and brought unbalance to the world. I just met folks from the biblical lore and the japanese lore, but I have an idea of how vast this can be, and to think a single man could do such an impact... Now, I respect him even more. Althought, the nickname "red booby dragon" still sounds ridiculous...

**[BOOST!]**

Suddenly, a wave of energy ran into my body, as a powerful voice echoed in my head, the green jewel on the back of my hand shining, morphing the "I" number into a "II". What's going on? My body feels lighter, yet, my chest is heavier. Is hard to breath now. So... That's the power of the Boosted Gear?

"Oh. It looks like, even without the Dragon's conscience, the sacred gear still operates normally." Akabane said, looking at my gauntlet. "I'm not surprised, though. The Evil prison Dragon Viltra could still operate his numerous Sacred Gears without a problem. I wonder if this is a thing between dragons..."

**[BOOST!]**

"Uff..." Air escaped out of my lungs, as the pressure against my gut grown. Now, the "II" was a "III". Another wave of energy ran through my body, as some comfortable aura of energy and strenght grew spontaneously in me. I feel stronger now. Breathless, too. No, I'm not joking. This thing is sufoccating me. "How do I stop?"

"Oh, why now, darling? Just a little more, and I'll have a good snack for tonight~..."

"Akabane, one more of those [BOOST]s and I don't think I'll be councious anymore..."

"Huh... Cockblocker." What? "Okay, okay, fine. You just need to wish it away. Sacred Gears follows the wielder's orders and will. I can't be too hard..."

"Wish it away...?" The moment the thought passed through my head, the Boosted Gear vanished in another show of lights. The pressure against my body dissapeared, as well the light sensation from before. I took a deep breath and sighed. What a relief. "Phew... What a Feeling..."

"Huh, pooper."

"But, yes, the Boosted Gear is really how Gremory described: a tricky weapon."

"You just need to train your stamina and breath rhythm. The Gauntlet of the red Dragon may be weakened now, but the power in it is still great." She smiled, hugging my arm. She's not as busty as Gremory, but I can still feel a thing with... "Them". She's doing it again, the whole "lip-licking" thing. "Now, now, how about I train you a little? I have a special exercise for pretty boys like you~. It will train your stamina and sense of rhythm... Don't worry about payment, we can negociate while at it..."

"Huuuh~... Akabane...?" And now she pulled me closer, her lips reaching closer to my own. For some reason, I'm trembling, but I can't move...

"C'mon, let's have some breath training. Just take a deep breath and count how many seconds you can hold it~..."

Oh, brother! What to do now?! I'm living every man's romance, yet, I don't know what to do! Should i freak out?! Should I accept her love?! Wait! She's just here for my vital energy and Boosted Gear! Yes! She's a viper! A pretty, nasty, beautiful, sexy and pretty open-minded viper... Oh, crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Now, what?! On one side, I'll be living a false relationship with just mindless sex, but on the other side... I'll be living a false relationship with just mindless sex!

...

...

Alright! Just kiss her, you idiot! Do it already! Don't be a pussy! Be the bad wolf! Just... Just peck her! Do anything! Replace the "anything" with "her" and make her regret her choices! Now! Now! Nooooow~...!

(Am I a character, or just a reader of a harem light-novel?)

***BAM!***

"What the...?!"

"Ichijou, bro, we're home and shit... Oh, looks like we have visits!" Blowing the door open, the green-eyed, brunette monster known as Futaba appeared from the entrance, the other sisters behind her. She took a glimpse of us from the frame of the doorless passage to the living room, and frowned. "Oh, bro. I knew since you enrolled in Kuoh that you had a Plan in mind. Already building your harem?"

"No! It just a...!" Wait! Don't say 'misunderstanding'. When you say that, bad things happen! Think of something, anything! School-relate, to be safe. "A Lesson! Yes! I'm teaching this friend of mine... A Lesson!"

"Are you teaching her how to French?"

"No! It's just... Judo! Yes! Judo!" I smiled awkwardly as I picked Akabane's uniform, and pulled her in a true wrench-move, turning around and tossing her to the sofa. She gasped, and I pointed at her. " See, Akabane-chan? That... That's how you... Pull... Your... Enemy...?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I'n convinced. Now hurry up and make dinner. I could eat a flock..."

And she just shrugged it off and took her way to the kitchen. Phew, that was close.

"Sorry, Akabane. But believe me, if she ever see you flirting with me, we're goners, okay?" I handed her, and she took it to help her stand up.

"No problem, ma'am. I should get use to my in-laws, anyway." She smiled again and thumb up for me. I sighed. Now, better check on Gremory, she's still immobile from the shock. I snapped my fingers in from of her a few times. "Hey, Gremory! Wake up! I can still use the sacred Gear!"

"..."

"Gremory?"

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** And suddenly she emerged from her depressing state and stood up in a fly away pose, estending her own arms to the heavens. "I REVIVEEEEEEEED...!"

"Errr..."

**"SO WHAT IF THE DRAGON IS DOWN?! SO WHAT HE'S NOT WHAT HE USED TO BE?! I AM A GREMORY, AND THE MAOUS BE MY WITNESSES, I'LL BE THE STRONGEST KING IN ALL UNDERWORLD WITH HIS POWER BY MY SIDE!"**

"Shut up, Gremory." And before she could do even more damage to the windows of my house, not to mention revealing the existence of mystical creatures, my... 'Husband' smacked the redhead in the back of her head, making her kiss the floor. Huh... I feel bad, now.

"C'mon, Gremory. Get up. Let's eat and watch Kamen Rider." She took my hand without second thoughts, and we walked to the kitchen. My sisters were already eating, but fortunately, I made enough.

... I sliced an apple just in case Gremory is weak against spices. I wouldn't he surprised if she were. Akabane has a big appetitte, by the way.

.

~~X~~

.

Morning...

It's morning...

I guess I'm getting use to the Sun now, the fatigue isn't as strong as before. But I'm Feeling a crushing pressure against my body, making hard to breath.

I looked down, and there she was, Berolina Gremory, again sleeping naked on me. Yesterday, I had to put extra locks in the bathroom, because both of my "partners" wanted to have a "bonding-bathing" moment with me, and I also had to make the bed for both of them in the guestroom. Not to mention, I didn't sleep so well last night, the paranoia being my caffeine. Yet, there she is, hugging my body like I'm some kind of teddy bear, the cold spring breeze blowing from the broken window. I have a guess who did that, since it was just fine until 3AM of today...

Yeah, is morning...

Yet, I'm still stuck in this nightmare.

"Gremory, wake up." I spoke, poking her in the forehead. She just nudged and went back to her asleep state.

"Mooh~... Five minutes more~..."

"Earthquakes last five minutes. Gremory, I'll shout." Out of playfulness and annoyance, I pulled that stupid hairstring from the top of her head. Instead of yelp or scream, however, her eyes shot open, and she looked menacengly at me. I gulped at that. "Err... Gremory...?"

"Never..."

"What...? I can't hear y-...?"

***PUNCH!***

**"NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR!"** I before I knew it, I was flying aimlessly through the air, like a tossed ragdoll, and ended up clashing against a wall, opening a crack in it. For a moment, I could see a dark aura surrounding her naked figure, of course, covered with the blanket. But then, poof, her eyes turned back to her typical Tareme design, and she blinked a few times. "Huuuh~... What happened?"

"..."

"Ah, Ichijou-kun, good morning!"

"..."

"Ichijou-kun? What happened? What happened to your eye and the wall over there? In fact, what are you doing there?"

"Err... Gremory, how about you go to your room and change before my sisters wake up? You remember what happened last time, right?"

"Oh, right!" And she jumped out of the bed and dashed to the door, completely naked... She has a nice body... And a not-so nice mentality. She opened the door and got out of my room, but not before look back and wink at me. "Ichijou-kun, we're having a busy day today! I hope you're prepared!"

"Okay...Huff..." And when she left, I held my burning stomach with a hand. Geez, girl can punch. Note to self: never, ever, touch Gremory's hair. I sighed and shrugged the pain off, standing up from the floor. Better have things going: after all, we still have classes today.

***SLIDE~...***

"Good morning, darling..." And the moment I slided my closet-room open, I saw Akabane camping in it, eating instant ramen in a bowl and just staring at me like It's none of my business. "I saw Gremory sneaking inside, so I decided to join. This closet is filled with your scent. Now, I can feel our connection growing even mor-..."

***CLOSE!***

"Ufff..." I closed that door and, out of frustration, headbutted the closet, taking my time to think about some stuff. So, is this my life for now on? In the center of a circle of weirdos? All because... Of senpai's legacy. I took a look at my left hand, and sighed. I don't know if I should be honored, depressed, enraged or cursed. This Sacred Gear... A blessing from God...

... I wonder if that's what they call 'a martyr'.

.

~~X~~

.

**Yeah, another chapter of nothing happening! Yay! I just finished volume 14, and I must say: gasper can kick some ass! But, yeah, I guess I'm making Ichijou a bit too much like Issei, in a different, yet somehow similar, way. What can I do? I love that crazy little pervert. He's so... Sincere. I like that.**

**So, guys, out of curiosity, do you think Ichijou deserves a harem? I mean, he doesn't want one, But do you guys think we should give him one just for the lulz? If yes, do you guys have some suggestions for his harem? Some crazy girl expy for him? You don't need to answer if you don't want, of course. I just want to hear an opinion. :3**

**Stay y'all golden! Minami Houki out!**


	5. vampires are cool too, right? part 1

**Nothing much to say a filler chapter. Stay golden, and good read.**

**Highschool dxd does not belongs to me, thank you very much!**

**.**

**~~x~~**

**.**

"All right, gentlemen! Since we are in three, I guess you can all say that we are now a group!"

"Yeah... Barely, But whatever."

"And since we're a group, a group of supernatural beings at that, I say we must do what every other group does while in a place like school!"

"Err... What, exactly, Gremory?"

"Isn't it obvious?! We must... **CREATED COOL AND AWESOME NAMES FOR OURSELVES!"**

I facepalmed at that. Of course it would be something stupid, or at least complicated and out of context. Here I am, with my little... Group? A pen in hand, with a notebook in my lap, waiting for further explanations and orders from my King. Akabane is snuggling in my arm, with Gremory was walking here and there, chanting her little mantra of 'awesomeness' and 'coolness'. Where we are, you ask?

In the janitor's locker room.

So, yeah, apparentely, Gremory couldn't get the permition to start a club, since the requirements to do it were to have at least four members and an advisor teacher to take care of it. Without those, no deal, period. So, for the time being, we're gonna stay here, doing our little... Club things, next to some brooms, buckets and chemical products that most likely burn our skin our choke us to death.

Yeah, for my second life~...

"Please, elaborate, Gremory." I lifted a hand and asked her. She seemed excited to answer me.

"Good think you asked, Ichijou-kun! Well, as devils... And a ninetails, our duty is to give new and cool names to ourselves and our powers!" Yeah, like that. I actually don't mind not having any name to call myself. Ichijou is just fine by me. I call the redhead "Gremory" and the ninetails "Akabane", I guess we don't need nicknames and names for attacks for now.

"But why?"

"Because...! A name actually is what differs a thing from Nothingness. Since the beginning of times, sentient beings has the urges to give things names, even when they usually never adresses themselves as such. I guess is what we call consideration. After all, by privating a thing of something as basic as a name, we're practically denying that thing's existence, and nothing is more rude and inhuman that simply ignore the existence of thy neighbor..."

"..."

...

...

**WHAT?**! Did I just got lectured by Gremory?! **BY GREMORY OF ALL PEOPLE?!** Worst of all, this logic makes perfect sense! Now, I feel like a jerk. Geez, right in the pride. I gulped. She's smiling, like she was happy in lecturing me, and not in the "I'm-smarter-than-you-and-you-just-got-owned!" Way. No hardfeelings, right?

"Okay... I get it." I mumbled miserably, putting the point of my pen on the paper of my notebook and starting to write everything I've learn watching anime and manga.

Some time passed, and I finally finish mine. It wasn't that hard, I just needed to write a cool name and an alternative reading for Gremory to be happy. And with that accomplished, I turned my notebook upside-down and waited for further instructions. Soon after, the girls also stopped.

"Uh-Huh! Everybody done? Good! So, as the resident King, I'll be the first!" Gremory said, opening her little red notebook and showing us the name. "Tcham-tcham! What do you guys think?"

.

[**RED PRINCESS] (reading as "Crimson King of damnation")**

.

"..." I was speechless. That name was pretty dumb. Akabane just laughed at that. "Well, Gremory, I think is kinda paradoxal calling yourself a King and a Princess in the same time. I mean, does this nickname means that you're a hunter of a sorts?"

"Huh~? What do you mean, Ichijou-kun?" Of course she wouldn't understand that reference. She can be just as naïve as smart, never the two at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. That nickname is pretty cool, I guess."

"Hu, Huh! Yeah!" And she smiled. Somehow, I didn't grunt at that one. Gremory just turned around from her notebook to Akabane. "What about you, ninetails? Already finished your's?"

"Uh-Huh. Here it is." And she opened her own book and showed us what was written on it.

.

[**WIFE] (reading as "Akabane Yoko")**

.

"Wait, ninetails, you wrote your own name and read it as in 'wife'?" Gremory asked, reading the ideograms and the hiragana on them. I was also kinda confused by this, but when she turned around and licked her lips again to me, I had an idea what she meant by that.

"Almost, Gremory. What I meant is that my wife can be on top of me anytim-..."

***CHOP!***

"Denied!" I chopped her on head. She just shrugged it off and turned to a new page, a new name written on it.

"How about this one?"

.

**[AKABANE] (reading as "Ichijou")**

.

"My name?!"

"Yeah, or rather, cowgir-..."

***CHOP!***

"Also denied! Seriously, Akabane!"

"Okay. If that is not for the liking of my wife, then maybe I'll go with that one." She again turned to another page, with a new name.

.

**[APPLE.] (Reading as "curry")**

.

"A-Apple? As in the fruit? And on top of curry, for that?"

"Uh-Huh. I like apples on top of my curry. It makes them yummier."

"Akabane, you did not understand the meaning of the reunion at all, did you?" And now it was Gremory time to be miserable, Falling on her knees and silently crying. After that, I'd also be devastated. So much nonsense, I wonder why I'm not a cuckoo already. Well, with that, maybe my name can cheer her up, even if its just a little bit.

"Hey, Gremory, you didn't read mine yet." I said, passing my open notebook for her. She reached for it and took a quick glance at it.

.

**[HELL STAR DRAGON.] (reading as "Red demon monarch that crosses the universe.")**

**.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

**"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!"**

And the soon as I knew it, Gremory screamed and blasted herself out of the janitor's locker room, my notebook apparently shooting fire out of its page at her for pure adrenaline and power. She knocked herself out, and opened a crack in the wall. Two holes and a crack. We're gonna be so fine in fixing those...

"And~... You won." She had a quick recovery, and walked to me, putting a hand on my left shoulders and cryig tears of Joy. The only thing I could do was... Nothing. "You won. I can teach you no more. You already surpass me. Congratilations."

"Hein...?"

"Hey, ninetails, let's clap for him~. He deserves it. Weeeh~...!" And both of them start clapping at me. Gremory is freaking me out a little, while Akabane is happily joining her in the clapping session. I think I blushed at that one. Maybe It's because the only things my sisters ever say about is how 'unmanly', 'perverted' and 'useless' I am. They say I'm a great cook, though. It's a thing, I guess. "Wew~... Ichijou-kun~! Our red dragon hero~!"

"My wife is the best in the universe... Swing."

"Oh, c'mon, guys. Stop."

"Aw~... Isn't that cute? My future wife is blushing."

"No! I'm not!"

"Ahahahah~... Ichijou-kun is also a shy rabbit. How cute."

"S-Shut up~...!"

"Isn't that adorable? Since when the red dragon starts choosing cute and awkward boys as hosts?"

"I said...!"

And I froze the moment the fourth and unknown party member join the conversation. Somehow, the voice didn't came from either the exit, the window or even in between the cleaning material, but from the ceiling!

"Up there!" Akabane said, pointing right above our heads, and so we did. At first, we didn't see anything out of normal, just a blank colourless ceiling. However, under closer inspection, a thing, almost invisible outline forming a square turned itself visible to us. A side lifted from the up floor, and a head popped out of it.

"Yo." A girl with unkept and wild green hair and doll-like features spoke, grinning at us. Soon, she pushed one of the ends of her invisible cape(at least it looked like one to me.) and did a flip in plain air, landing in front of us, like a real ninja. "Hey there, new Gremory Group. How's it going?"

"Wow! A ninja!" Gremory said, beaming with excitment. My blonde... Husband only puffed her cheeks, while sharping her own eyes, turning them more rufian-like.

"Tch. She's also something else. To be left unnoticed even by my senjutsu..." Akabane spoke, gripping firmly to my arm. The new figure, who was with the sleeves of her Kuoh uniform wrapped up to her shoulders, smiled.

"Yes. Annabelle Hellsing is my name, and I'm a vampire-ninja hybrid. A thousands pleasures to meet you all." She said, smiling in a way a single, shiny and pointy teeth was showing to us. Wait, Hellsing?

"Uh~... Ms. Hellsing? I thought the Hellsing family was a family of vampire-hunters, not... Well, Vampires." I lifted a hand to pick her attention, and she giggle at that.

"Silly, silly red dragon. This was just a historical lie, a timeless falacy."

"The Tepes faction created this lie to avoid being ridiculized when their past head, Lord Dracula, was captured and made a slave by them. To think the said Lord of the Vampires was reduced to such disgraceful state for some long by them..." For the first time since I met her, Akabane was completely serious, gripping defensely in my arm, and pulling me closer. Is she fearing for me or herself? "My dear wife, don't get any closer to her. She's... Unsettling."

"Wow, wow... Calm ya' tiny boobs down, foxy. I mean no harm." The vampire... Ninja(?) spoke, opening her arms to sign she had no Weapons or intentions of hurting us, but Akabane was not convinced, in fact, she popped a vein of rage out of her head when the vampire said 'tiny boobs'. "As you might've guessed, since I'm a hybrid, the Hellsing family doesn't want anything with good ol'me."

"Wow~! So, you're really a vampire-human hybrid, right?" Gremory said.

"A vampire-NINJA hybrid, thank you very much!" And ms. Annabelle puffed her chest up, a tiny one at that to the point I don't know why she bothers with Akabane's. "Fifty-percent vampire, fifty-percent ninja, and a hundred-percent awesome!"

"But... Doesn't that mean the Hellsing family is doomed to oblivion, since there's no more pure bloods in them?" The blond ninetails fox said, hugging my arm even tighter. "Since I'm the daughter of one of the rulers of the japanese supernatural faction, I have some knowledge about what's happening around the world. And Ininow that there's no descendants of those anymore."

"Ah, don't worry, mate. When I grow up, I'll take lead as the vampire King. I think papa Desmond won't have any problems in accepting me with that, and the Hellsing will be a healthy family of psychos again." The vampire-ninja said again. Crossing her arms and pointing her chin up.

"But, ninja, I thought dhampirs **(vampires+human hybrids)** were not allowed to be part of a faction, let alone lead one!" Gremory said, her expression showing a mix of surprise, concern and curiosity. I agree. From what they're saying, those Vampires seem uptight as hell. "Hell, I don't think they even considerate you one of them."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." The vampire ninja said.

"Really...?"

"Gyah, Hahahahah! I don't need to know how the world works! I just need to be awesome! As long as I'm still awesome, I don't need to know anything else!" Ms. Hellsing said, laughing it off. I dunno, from the description of what's going on, I don't see any laughing material. "Besides, I'm a vampire-ninja hybrid, not a dhampir! This means I'm just as awesome as a regular vampire, is not more!"

"Hyahahahah! You're totally right, Hell-chan!" The president of the student council Shitori Serena said...

...

...

**WAIT! WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET IN HERE?!**

"Wow! Spooky!" Turning around and seeing the laughing president, Ms. Hellsing took a few steps back in our direction. Gremory, however, looked at the other raven-haired demon. They said they're childhood friends, if I recall correctly.

"Yo, Rina-chan, Tsukino-kun, Hellsing-chan and Idunnoyu-chan! I heard someone mentioning 'awesome', and I thought it was about me, so I bent time and space to get here. Well, what is it?" The president said, her arms crossed and chin up, in a pose similar to ms. Hellsing's. That lady... That lady does not know what's common sense either, right? "Nah, I'm just kidding. I was just overhearing you all and decided to check it out. I'm bored, anyway."

"Don't you have council stuff to do, prez?" I question her. She just laughed it off.

"Already did it, Tsukino-kun. Besides, if there's anything left, I'll just ask for one of my subordinates to do it for me. After all, I'm a King." And again with that sick stuff. Geez, devils are pretty possessive, aren't they? Prez dropped her usual cheerful persona and sharpened her eyes, looking at the ninja. "Boring stuff aside, I couldn't help but notice a certain black aura around this place. Not to mention, even with the chances to redeem yourself for being a hybrid by killing a high-class devil, you didn't do it. I ask why, ms. Annabelle Hellsing-chan."

"Well, I'm just here to ask a simple question to little miss Gremory." The vampire-ninja hybrid smiled slily, turning her eyes to the Gremory girl beside me. She looked confused for a second, but then snapped her fingers in a possible realization.

"Oh! I think I know what you want, ninja." And then, out of nowhere, the redhead took off her jacket-cape-thing, and used both her hands to lift her skirt up, revealing that godawful piece of intimate underwear. "I'm wearing stripped panties today. They're cute."

***SMACK!***

"Owieee~! What was that for, Ichijou-kun?!"

"What... The FUCK, Gremory?! What kind of demented logic you used to end up with this?!" Seriously. After I smacked her head with my fist, I really want to know what kind of logic this girl follows to end up with that conclusion. No, serious, I want to know! It must be on such level of complexity my head might **explode** from Sheer enlightment. It's amazing!

"Well, as much as I love to see some panties myself, I'm not here for that... Yet, Gremory." The ninja said, smiling. "Actually, I'm more interested in asking you if you want ol'lil' me in your peerage."

"Huh. A vampire. Just like Lady Rias' peerage. I have to say, I'm impressed." Prez said, scratching her cheek. "I bet you want a ninja in your peerage, right, Rina-chan?"

"Woooow! This must be the best day of my life!" The redhead screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping me by the shirt and shaking me like I'm some kind of stress Raggety Ann. Actually, that'd be pretty cool. A ninetails and a ninja. I wonder if we're gonna have a rapper and a giant octopus in it. Releasing me from the neckbreaking shake, Berolina walked to the ninja and extended an arm for her. "Well, then, welcome to the family! What piece you want to be?! Rook?! Bishop?! A pawn? Do you like checkers? Do you swear complete loyalty to me?!"

***COMBO! DOUBLE•SMACK!***

"You're beIng rude again, Gremory!"

"Seriously, Rina-chan, we've already talk about this."

"Owie~...!" Was the only response me and ms. President got after our combo attack to Gremory's head. Huh, maybe there's some devils with a sense of ridiculous in the real world. I'm glad. Regaining her composture and now being more careful with her words, the redhead stood up and said: "but, yeah, I'll love to have you into my peerage."

"Huh~... Actually, I have an idea, dear Gremory."

"Huh...?" And before we knew it, the ninja took a step back and stood up in a nearby chair, sitting on it soon after. She crossed her legs and, smiling devilishly, spoke.

"Since I want to be the very best vampire, I must hang around strong people. However, from what I'm seeing, only ms. President and ms. Ninetails have a level of power I'd rather avoid to go against. You and the red dragon, on the other hand, have zero sense in demonic energy. I can't even smell a flake of power from you two."

"Huuuuh! Who are you calling zero-sense-of-demonic-energy?!" Gremory sharpened her eyes and start waving her arms up and down, pouting and whinning like a spoiled brat. For me? I'm kinda hurt. No joke. "I'm a Gremory! Descendant of Venelana Bael, Sirzechs and Milicas Gremory and wielder of the power of Destruction, making me also a Bael child!"

"So was Lord Sairaorg Bael, yet, he only reached glory after a long Road, and lived no much soon after." She snickered at that, while Gremory snapped, yelling... Things at the ninja, being held by prez, while screaming and struggling in between her arms. For some reason, that comment really pissed me off, but better not think too much of it. "However, being a Gremory, not to mention also a Bael, means you, maybe, inheirted the superior genes of your ancestors. The power of destruction. The fearsome unique ability of the Bael clan, passed down to the Gremory family after the marriage of Venelana Gremory, the ability Lord Sairaorg Bael... No, Lord Sairaorg Asmodeus lacked, maybe the only thing missing in a faster ascend to the highest demonic ranks for him."

"Uh-Huh! Uh-Huh! It's good that you know that! Don't mess with me if you know that, you poopy-head ninja!" And Gremory, like a real child, stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. Man, talking about immaturity. Ms. Hellsing laugh it off and turned to me.

"Now, about the red dragon lad." She began. "The sacred gear Boosted Gear, the gauntlet of the dragon emperor. A mid-tier Longinus, with enough power to kill a god, with the Spirit of the red Welsh dragon Ddraig sealed in it. It's previous user being the famous red booby dragon King, Hyoodou Issei, the only demon in history to reject the position of Lucifer in the underworld, and the hero of the three worlds. Too bad his Spirit was destroyed and his existence wipped during his fight with..."

"That's enough, Hellsing. We're not allowed to say that!" My... Husband said, stepping in front of the vampire lady and giving her a stern stare. Hellsing just shrugged it off and jumped to the door.

"Okay, fine. I'll shut up, however, please considerate the following: I'll join your peerage Gremory, however, only if you prove me It's worth hanging out with you guys." She winked at us. Gremory was the first to step in.

"What do you mean by that, ninja?!"

"If you want me in your peerage that bad, then meet me at the Gym in 10 minutes. Oh, and please, change to your cutiest panties, please."

And with that, a little tornado blew in our face, surrounding the ninja. When it was gone, she also vanished in thin air. Huh, maybe traditional ninjas are still popular. A mid-tier Longinus, my Boosted Gear is. This means there are others with as much potential as it, right? Even though mine has a dragon sealed on it. What kind of power those other ones have, I wonder.

More importantly, what kind of monster was strong enough to simply... Whipped out senpai? Not to mention this sairaorg guy, I dunno how things works in hell, but i'm pretty sure he was strong, and to be also whipped out like that is.. Just wrong. Hellsing-san said Gremory was related to him somehow, and also said he was a satan... A satan? There's more of them of them? I should really start asking gremory things, or else I'll be lost like a rainbow in the dark...

And since I'm OC MC of a DxD FF, I should really start monologuing more, ansgting about something something and finally take some level of badassness, but not now...

"Hey, Rina-chan. What are you going to do?" Snapping out of my own thoughts, prez reached a hand to Gremory and pat her on the head, in a sign of comfort. The redhead in response smiled back and shot a grin soon after. This can't be good.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll have that arrogant vampire to be my knight!"

Oh, brother...

...

...

***FLIP!***

"Honey, I'm wearing lacy panties today. I hope It's more of your liking."

***CHOP!***

"Too much information for today, thank you very much!"

.

~~x~~

.

**And that's that for now. I dunno, this chapter was just to make jokes(?) and a small cliffhanger for an epic(?) battle in the next one. I liked how it ended up, but maybe it was kinda rushed at that. Regardless, I'm having such a good time writing this piece of DxD story. Maybe it's because of the MC, or berolina. well, nothing much to say about it, just wait for a clash in the next chapter.**

**stay golden, yo'all, and watch out for stalkers.**


	6. Vampires are cool too, right? Part 2

**DxD!**

**Now, let's resume our adventure. Truth to be told, this is the first conventional fight scene I've ever written so far in all of my fanfics, here, at fictionpress, even in the small journals back home, and this might also be the reason why this chapter is so short in comparison. If anything, I tried my best! Thank you for reading until here! I hope you enjoy!**

**DxD does not belongs to me, thank you!**

.

~~x~~

.

And now... Aria-san playing guitar on the mountain!

"And he we go~...!" ***SOLO RIFT* **"Nemesis, oh Nemesis~! Why can't you stop putting your finger in the toaster~? This is really..."

...

...

"Oh my Maoh... THIS IS A NON-SEQUITUR!"

.

**x~~X - And back with the normal scheduled program! - X~~x**

.

And here we are. The gym, a podium-like place were he hold general meetings and... Do sports. This is the place Hellsing-san told us to be, yet, not a single shadow of her. A vampire-ninja, that should be annoying...

I'm on Gremory's left side, with Akabane hugging my arm in the same direction. The redhead was pretty confident, with her arms crossed in a challenging manner and grinning widely, and this is scaring me. I don't know if she has a trump card under her breasts or just faking just so she could hide her shaken persona. None of them were actually good signs. She began tapping her foot on the ground...

"Oiii~, ninja~! We're here~!" She screamed, looking upwards. I scanned the place for any blind spots around. She is a ninja. She's a stealthy type, she will approach us with maximum caution and then hit us the moment we hesitate, she will...

***CRASH!***

"Yahoo! You called, here I am!" Or just burst out of the ceiling. I'm not kidding, she literally exploded the ceiling and jumped out of the hole she made herself, free-falling. The moment her feet tapped the floor, she jumped backwards, and made a gymnastic show in front of us, flipping, making risky movements, turning and flipping around until she reached the podium. In a final jump, she launched herself and landed on the higher ground, and finally strike a Sailor-moon pose on it, as a explosion of fireworks bursted behind her. "Annabelle Hellsing... Is in the house, believe it!"

...

...

"Bravo! Bravo! Again! Again!" And both my dear companions started to clap, as Hellsing shot kisses for us, like a true Hollywood star. Gremory was the most lively of the two, clapping and screaming like a true fangirl. Me? I'm clapping too. What can I say? That was freaking awesome. "Ahahahahah! Oh my Maoh! That was awesome!"

"Thank you. Thank you! You're all lovely people! I love you all!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. But..." After a while, I nudged on Gremory's side. She shot her eyes to me, pretty much saying wordlessly that I was bugging her. I sighed, and pointed the forgotten subject, AKA Ana Hellsing. "... I guess we have business to attend, I guess."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Ninja, we have business with you!" And Gremory pointed a finger at the ninja at the higher ground like a true attorney. The other one just smiled, and jumped down, to then low herself on the ground area, on the same level as us.

"Yeah, ainou, ainou. King stuff, peerage stuff. Actually, I was going to talk about that." Hellsing said, cracking her pointer finger with her thumb. Huh, maybe she was a ghoul too. "Like I said before, I want to be around powerful people, and in return, you want me into your peerage. Sounds fair, right?"

"Right!" Rhetorical questions should be rhetorical. But never is never with little Gremory.

"However, I don't know about my part of the deal." She clapped her hands, and cracked her middle finger the same manner she did with the pointer one. "Let's have a little game, a play for the keeps, shall we?"

"Huh?! What kind of game?!"

"Me... Versus your own peerage in a game of Cat'n'mouse. If you capture me before the closing time, I'm all yours, dear Gremory." She smiled smugly, while I looked at Gremory. I don't know what to say about her expression right now. Is this desperation? Doubt? Tranquility? I dunno, but it is scaring me. "But, of course, it won't be easy. After all, I'm a ninja."

"Huhuhuh! Okay! We agree with your terms!" And now she uses 'we' like a true dictator. I'm feeling uncomfortable, and by the grip on my arm, Akabane is also kinda hesitant about that. Oh, well, time to go with the flow. "State thy conditions, bloodclot."

"Gremory... Don't say that."

"What? I'm just..."

"Ever... Again..."

Geez, Gremory...

"Very well, here's my conditions. You can't harm me, and I can't harm you. Also, I know this might sound obvious, but no killing techniques. Now...!" And before we knew it, the vampire ninja in front of us picked up a coin out of her pocket and flipped it in thin air. "The moment this coins hit the floor, the game starts, deal?!"

"Deal!" And Gremory shouted, stomping hard on the floor. I prepared myself as well, leaning a little bit forward. Akabane, on the other hand, jumped and hugged me from behind, clutching her arms and legs on me. Oh, dear...

"Okay...! Here..."

"We...!"

*TLIN!*

"G-...!"

***BAM!***

"And... Body slam, sucker!"

Everything went so fast. The moment the coin hit the floor, Gremory disappeared from where she was, leaving a red blur behind, and before I knew it, she body-slammed the vampire before she could react. With that, Hellsing eject out of her square-one and crashed first-face against a wall, with Gremory oozing steam from her left side and feet...

...

...

WHAT?!

"Woohoo! Like a bloody storm! Burning like a bloody slam! I shall carve my lineage that flows through my veins!" And Gremory turned around and smiled, striking a silly, but somehow manly, pose, the hole in the wall and the body in there still behind her. I was left speechless. Did Gremory, Gremory of all people, just body-slammed against that vampire?! Unbelievable. Soon, Hellsing-San emerged from the crater Gremory made out of her and gasped a little.

"Tch... What the hell, Gremory... That wasn't... Part of our deal..." She said in between breaths. Suddenly, the king stopped hopping left and right and stood in one place, again pointing a finger at her bloodsucker enemy.

"Huh~... Looks who's talking!"

"Wha...?!"

"I knew since the beginning you wouldn't play fair, Ninja." Surprisingly enough, the vampire in front of us dropped her smile to gasp in surprise. I was just as surprised as Akabane. "If not, so why would you put traps on the wholes on the floor? Why would you distract us with the coin and the show if not to arm some kind of booby-trap on us? Why?"

"Tch... Why you...?!"

"The next thing you're gonna say is:'Good job in discovering my trick, but can you dodge it?!'."

"Good job in discovering my trick, but can you dod-... WHAT THE...?!" I'm surprised, really surprised. Hellsing was surprised as well, stunned by how accurate Gremory has become. But after it, she snapped out of it and, in a true stealthy move, pulled a small string out of the small hole-passages in between the wood of the floor. That pull revealed a true web of strings, more and more of them being revealed under our feet, as the strings surrounded us, probably trying to wrap us in it's trap.

Suddenly, Akabane took action, and jumping out of my back, she flew through the air, filled her lungs with air and blew a true hellfire out of her mouth, forming and circle of flames around us and burning the strings of the trap.

"Nice, try, but I always have a backup plan!" The ninja said. *SNAP!* the sound of cords being ripped apart echoed through the place, as I saw a bunch of boxes falling down on Gremory, all of them held together by a now burning cord. What the hell?!

"Huh... Using the strings to hold another set holding these boxes, so that you would have a second chance on us is very clever." Gremory said. I took a glance around, and she was right, there were burned strings visible in one corner, next to the curtain wheel. Everything is going so fast, this is insane! "Too bad! For a Gremory, backup-plans are just one more nuisance until victory!"

And Gremory positioned her palms against each other in front of her chest. Out of nowhere, black and veils of energy began to dance in between the two hands, as she grinned under the dark light of her power. Suddenly, the mood around me got cold, and in my sight, the only light I could see was coming from Gremory's palm.

She aimed her sight up above, and launched a true sphere of sick black fire, hitting the falling boxes and exploding them like a true devilish firework, reducing the storage cubes into black ashes, and then, to nothing. All the lights came back, and she tried to stand on foot, supporting a hand on her knee and breathing deeply.

"Oh, my. The power of the destruction. Bael clan's signature move. I'd never thought I'll be seeing it and not regretting after. I guess hit&run with a Gremory is not a good idea after all." After that horror show, Hellsing looked at us and sighed a laugh. If she has another backup-plan or is admitting defeat, I don't know. Gremory is still regaining her breath, while Akabane went back to hug me from behind. "Well, sorry, but I guess my only choice now is a 'run&run', madams!"

And out of nowhere, the vampire-ninja pulled a great and large blanket out of her pocket, and circled herself with it, the white piece of cloth covering her entire body. The moment not a single bit of her image could be seen, the blanket turned around one more time, and then fell flat on the floor like there was no one there to begin with. It took me a few seconds to realize that she'd escape!

"Hahahah! No use running away, ninja!" Gremory said, filling her lungs with air and dashing to a random door out of gym. "I'll get you! You'll be mine!"

And now, only me and Akabane in the gym. I was too shocked to do anything.

How can I say?

I'm shocked.

I mean, two whole days with her, and she gave me nothing but annoyance, names, stories, pains in the ass and overall problems over problems. Now, she just showed in front of me that other side of her. Meticulous, powerful, determinate, smart and just plain ingenious. What the...

"Gremory sure is cool, right my dear wife?" Snapping me out of that state of complete lethargy, the fox girl in my back smiled and said next to my ear. Although I hate to admit it, I have to say.

"Yeah... She's cool. Really cool, in fact." I sighed miserably. I judged her wrong... Again. This is really, really uncool. Now, I'm the least impressive person on the group. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less in being labeled as 'the weakest', my permanent title since I was in kindergarten, but to think I thought Gremory was something worst than me... I feel like trash. "Say... Akabane... Am I cool?"

***KISS**!*

"Wha...?" Instead of an answer, she gave me a kiss. A kiss right in the cheek. Huh, that was... Unexpected but welcomed.

"Aw... What? Doubting yourself, my cute little wife?" And now she pinched me right there.

"Kinda."

"Don't be like that, Ichijou-darling. I think you're cool too. Someway, somehow, anyhow, in some very average, common level, but cool nonetheless."

"Geez, thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're a devil, darling. If you wish to be cool, just say something stupid out loud. It always works for your kind, really." She smiled again, and that sentence actually caught me by surprise. Yeah, what kind of powers devils have? I already have my sacred gear, but anything else is a mystery to me. I wonder... I wonder if I can do like Gremory... "Welp, not wasting time here! We have a ninja to catch! Now, honey, activate you sacred gear and move out!"

"What? But...!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." And before I could finish my sentence, she tapped me in the head, and smiled once more. She took a deal breath, inhaled and exhaled, and suddenly my body felt like new. Oh, wow. I feel stronger now. "I'll use my senjutsu to fill you with some stamina. After all, a connection between husband and wife should be enough for me to transfer energy to you. We're fusioned now, Ichijou-chan."

"I still don't know what this senjutsu thing is, but thanks Akabane." She tightened the grip around my waist and neck, and I could hear her giggling a little. I know she'll want something in return later, but, for now, let's show that ninja how cool we are! "I get the reference too, by the way."

"Well, it goes with the mood, right? Now, all we need is a frog."

"Later. Come forth, Boosted Gear!" I extended my arm and a show of light covered my hand soon after. There it is, the gauntlet of the dragon emperor.

**[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

"Okay, let's go!"

**[BOOST!]**

**.**

**~~x~~**

**.**

**Yeah. Short chapter. I'm sorry. Next chapter, things are gonna be longer and more action packed. Let's put the comedy down for now. We're gonna kick some ass!**

**Thank your for reading! Stay golden~!**


	7. Vampires are cool too, right? Part 3

Dxd! Hahahah!

**Berolina - Rejoice and congratulations, everybody! High school DxD's third season, BorN, will be airing in April! Huuurah!**

**Ichijou - It's time to celebrate, right? Master Tannin, Lord Sairaorg and Lady Rosseweisse appeared in the trailer with lady Rias and Issei-senpai. And the only fanservice we got was some shots of Lady Rosseweisse. Maybe the studio will focus more in the story and badassery than the fanservice.**

**B - Huhuhuh! Maybe we got fans enough to not rely on fanservice anymore! And that's a great achievement for an ecchi series! Pervy-power!**

**Yoko - Huhuhuh... You're awfully cheerful about such event, Gremory.**

**B - Of course! Why wouldn't I? We maybe are the only Light novel that got more than 2 seasons besides DRRR!. What's not to celebrate?**

**Y - yeah, I guess you're right... It's not like Lady Rias will become a total CHUMP halfway through the season. I mean, "oppai red-haired princess", or maybe her nipples being pinched, or maybe using her breasts to stop mad Issei-sama, or maybe just losing her catch while the others like Lady Koneko, lady Akeno and, Hell, even lord Gasper, becomes stronger and stronger...**

**B *shivering* - N-N-Ninetails...**

**Y - Granted, Mother Yasaka and mistress Kunou may not appear, too. I wonder if they're gonna animate the Kyoto arc, or even the Shalba arc. **

**1 - And since we are fanfiction OC's of the series, we'd like to say that for the reader to please support the official release of the series and wait patiently for the next anime season.**

**Hellsing - Hah! Kiss my ass, shounen Jump! Your stripping chefs, homoerotic basketball players and tentacle-rapey octopuses are no match against the masters of action-fanservice! **

**1 - And please also support the official release of Shokugeki no Souma, Kuroko no Basket and Ass-Class.**

**B - Houki Minami do not own highschool DxD, thank you very much!**

**1 - And now, to the story!**

**Did the characters just make the intro for me?!**

**.**

~~x~~

.

"Ahahahahahahahahah! I'll destroy everything in this school as long you're one of them, Hellsing!"

Sheesh, crazy Gremory is the worst Gremory. And the game continues, I was running around with Akabane on my back, taking deep breaths and maintaining my cardio and sense of rhythm. This senjutsu thing is really great. I can feel the an aura of energy and lightness covering my being, as the pull against my lungs was being controlled by the Ninetails. It has been almost two minutes since I last checked my boasted Gear, and boy, even with her help, I can still feel the pressure against me every time the timer goes...

[**BOOST**!]

"And now level XII, and no sign of Hellsing. Damn it!" I said, stopping on my track and putting my Sacred Gear on standby for the n'th time. It has been one and a half hours since the game began, and Hellsing was yet to be found. We and Akabane tried to find her and be prepare for her by maximizing my boosted gear and attacking her with full power, however, this plan was troublesome for 2 reasons: 1- Akabane's limit to refill my 'spirit gauge' in total synch with myself is until level XII and; 2 - The Sacred Gear is also taking a toll out of me regardless of the Fox's support. My hand is sore and I can't help but to feel my head going blank after some time.

"Darling, we have to find Hellsing-dono as soon as possible. I can't go on much longer..." In between breaths as gasps, the Ninetails on my back said. To think She would say something nice and motivational as 'don't worry, I'll be okay' or something like that. But she's right. I have to be quick. Or else the time limit will run out, and both of us will face probably some unpleasant feedback for this fusion.

"Oh! You called?" A door in front of us suddenly opened, revealing the smiling face of Annabelle Hellsing. I was taken back for a second, but then. I launched myself forward and punched her right in the face. Surprisingly, she didn't bother to dodge, and as soon the bit connected, she evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

"What the...? Did I get her?!" I asked, stumbling a little due to the lack of recoil from my move. Akabane gripped tighter in my shirt.

"No! That was a shadow clone!" She said , looking around above my head, frenetically looking for something on higher ground.

Personally, I'm trying to not to think about the fact that she's smoothing her breasts right on the back of my head...

"Curses! She used a kekkai-barrier to vanish from my radar! Granted, your punch was enough for me to take a sniff out of her chakra and pinpoint her location, but..." And then she stopped. Took another sniff in the air, and looked to an specific direction. "But her shadow clones are messing with my senses!"

"What is that? What do you mean, Akabane?!"

"This means..."

"She can't find the real me... Because everyone is me!" And my ears caught the sound of several doors sliding open in the corridor. All of them, slide opening at the same time, and within, they revealed several, numerous, uncountable Hellsing's. Many, many, many clones of the greenette popping out of nowhere, soon surrounding us and cracking their middle finger with their thumbs. "Everyone! Including her! And her! And her and her! And her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her and her! All is me! I am all!"

"Ugh...!"

"And now... Charge!"

And the moment the order was given, all of them ganged on us, in all directions. I summoned my boosted Gear out of desperation, and feeling another wave of energy, I circled around myself to bash the clones away and tried to jump out of the gang. Surprisingly, I did it, and ironically, I jumped out of the window to save my life, landing hard on the ground, but aside from the sudden scare, I was fine from it. My legs aren't sore at all. So... Is this the power of my sacred Gear?

"Hey, Akabane, are you okay?" With my clothes a mess and some bruises and cuts around my face, I asked to my little husband by my back. Her bow had fallen from her head, revealing her little fox ears twitching, and her face was a little bruised and her eyepatch was a little out of place, but aside from that, I didn't see any major injuries.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She nodded back. We looked back to the school building, and like a true horror film, the hundreds of Hellsing clones were jumping out of the window, making a small mount of fallen clones, all the ones not falling properly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I deactivate my Boosted Gear to save my own energy. If I get caught because of breath, It's over. "I get it. Those shadow clones are unstable. A small amount of chakra malware should be enough to get rid of them!"

"And how are we gonna do that with... Hundreds of them?" I asked.

"Do you... Believe in me, Tsukino Ichijou?" she asked me back, looking at me deeply in the eyes and in a more serious tone. Wow, she means it.

"Out of the alternatives in hand... Yes, yes, I believe in you."

"Okay, so... Charge!"

"Wait, what?"

"CHARGE!"

Out of sheer belief and maybe scare by the sudden volume in her voice, I followed Akabane's order and dashed to the remaining shadow dollpangangers, all of them charging back on us. Now, I'm regretting everything. There's no way we will survive that one. From all directions, circling and surrounding us, the green-haired copies were about to gang on us again, and I was already closing my eyes to the upcoming clash. And here we go...!

Suddenly, silence. Out of nowhere, I felt soft, small hands covering my ears, as peace and quietness reached me in a second. Out of surprise, I opened my eyes, and saw all the other clones around me being countered violently against us, like some kind of force field was lifted around me and Akabane, pushing all other elements away. The shadow clones were flying aimlessly in the air, just to explode in a cloud of smoke and return to nothingness. In the end, none of them left. I looked it up and see Akabane smiling, and then coughing a little, removing her hands out of my ears. What just happened?

"Hey, you okay, Akabane? What happened?" I asked her, as she was catching her breath. The fox girl took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled, and spoke in a rather hoarse voice.

"I channeled my energy... Down my lungs... And released a long-distance chakra move..." She stopped to cough, and then continued. "A roar to disrupt or simply stun the energy flow of nearby targets. Great move."

"Yeah..." That one was awesome. I couldn't expect less of a Ninetails, mother of all haunts around the land of the rising sun. Man, today sure is a day full of surprises, and the only one being the load around here... Is me.

"Hey, hey, honey. Lift your left arm."

"Huh...?" That's an odd request.

"Yep. C'mere, lift your boosted gear arm and give me your hand."

"Errr... Okay." That's pretty strange, but since she's the one on the mission control position for now, I guess I have no choice. I proceed to do just that, and brought my hand next to her. She smiled, picked it up and... Licked my fingers?! Wait, is she... Swallowing my fingers?! Oh, I can feel her teeth, tongue and cheeks lightly crushing and massaging the appendices of my haaaand! And she's moaning very erotically while doing so! Okay! That's should be enough! I swift my hand away from her, and looked at my hand bathed in saliva, as she gripped even tighter around me and trembled while mumbling gibberish. "Holy shit, Akabane! What the Hell!"

"Oh~... My dear, dear wife tastes so good~... If his soft skin and delicious sweat are enough to make me like this~..." She continued, trembling and tighten her grip around me. I turned around, and I could see her face doing a very... Suggestive expression, a drool of saliva escaping out of her lips. I slapped her away from it.

"Care to explain?!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just... Enjoying the moment." And I could feel just a vein snapping in my brain, probably breaking a stroke. My face was probably caught by Akabane's sight, as she shifted back to her usual composed self and clean up her own uniform. "Anyway, my little wife, the sun in my life, I noticed your little down-tone, and you're on self-doubt again, right?"

"..." Bullseye. To a girl with an eyepatch, she's pretty sharp.

"Huhuhuh~, so, instead of something like 'you can do it' or 'I believe in you', I'll give you something of a start: I disrupted the flow of energy around your hand. It should be easy for you to shot some magic out of it with this."

"And... How do I shot magic?"

"just think of something cool for the time. Trust me, you'll catch it in no time." And she smiled back. This was actually pretty cool and reliable. Another side of another person. The cunning, strategical and caring side of Akabane Yoko. "Just be sure to charge your boosted gear properly. By your level of demonic energy, maybe a little boost won't hurt."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"And... Maybe I sucked I little of life energy out of you for a quick snack."

"Wonderful." I resume to call my Boosted Gear, as she snuggled my head with her hands and chest. Honestly, it does feels good to be spoiled a little. But first thing's first, we have to find Gremory. We have... Half a hour before closing time. "Hey, Akabane, have you any idea where Gremory could possibly be? I mean, can't you use your senjutsu for this?"

"..."

"Akabane...?"

"Wait for it..."

"Wait for wh-...?"

"The fate of this own Bloodline! JOOOOOOOOJO!" And put of nowhere, a window on he second floor exploded, and with it, hundreds of Hellsing's shadow clones came out of it screaming before vanishing in thin air. Only one remained, and it was battling against Gremory herself. "Give up already, Ninja?"

"As if, Gremory!" The ninja smirked, as she picked a kinai knife out of her pocket and throw it against Gremory. The redhead dodged and, making a flip in midair, kicked the ninja right in the face, making her face the outside of the school wall. My king landed right next to us.

"And... The rest is silence!" And really, the landed right next to us and pointed her finger to the high heavens. I was again speechless. She looks so cool right now. Totally different from the first Gremory I met. I wonder, is this cool Gremory a facade of the true ditzy Gremory, or is the total opposite? She snapped out of her own head, and looked at us. "Oh, hey, guys. What's hip-happening? Any luck? I found the ninja in time! Are we feeling lucky yet, punk?!"

"..."

"What...?"

"Nothing. You're our Gremory, alright." The fox on top of me said nonchalantly. I sighed at that.

"Seriously, Gremory. You might have a disorder. Doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Only... Kinda jarring."

"Well, it's a family trait! You can be awesome and funny at the same time! Ever wondered how the world would be if only powerhouse wall-faces were around?"

Huh... I never thought about that...

***CRACK!***

"Wow! Wow! Such much hot spirit! So much awesomeness! So much adrenaline! I might grown a beard from the sheer amount of testosterone coming from the girls! Not much from the boy, though..." And we heard a cracking noise in the air, as we pointed our sight to a part of the school building. Emerging from the smoke she created herself, the greenette vampire was cracking her smaller finger, smiling at us. "I must say, I know the Gremorys were a family full of leaders and impressive personals, but. I never thought one of them would leave me like this. I'm beyond impressed, to be honest!"

"See?! That's the power of the Gremory house! And with the red dragon and a Ninetails by my side, no harm may come to me!" And again with the fearless speech, seriously. One more of those and I probably will have to order some bread and eggs around. Even with that sarcastic mental comment, I stood up for myself and walked besides Gremory, readying myself for a possible future clash.

"Y'know... Ninjas are cool too, Gremory." The ninja spoke, much to my confusion as well as the rest of my crew. Yes, ninjas are indeed cool, but she will hold an entire fight for that? "Ninjas are pretty famous and awesome. To the point of overestimation, sure, but cool nonetheless. I mean, pirates, vampires, super-heroes and even gods of death have their reputation, but who is always on top on the pop-culture? Ninjas. The cool ones, the western ones, the turtle ones, the bouncy ones, even those who are in-name only."

"Where are you going to, ninja?" Gremory spoke for us.

"What I'm saying is..." She suddenly bit her finger, and drawn a little trace of blood from it. Soon after, faster that my eyes could see, she made a strange combination of handsigns and smirked one more time at us. And then, she disappeared. "Ninjas are cool, right? So, is mandatory for them to have awesome powers too!"

"W-What...?!"

Too fast! Very fast! In a moment, she was at a safe distance from us, and in a second later, the ninja appeared in between us, holding a chuckle. Out of instinct, I turned around and tried to punch her, but I was push back by some kind of powerful wind gush. Me and Gremory were push back, and I lost my balance, losing my contact with the ground and being taken away by the wind. The redhead regained her balance by unfolding her wings, but again in a flash, the greenette appeared in front of her, and picked her up by the hair.

"Feeling lucky yet, punk?" Hellsing said, as she stomped her on the opposite direction of which Gremory was pushed and stomped hard on the floor. Like a true tosser, she dragged Gremory by the hair and tossed her with full speed to the school building, coming down crushing it and disappearing in a cloud of smoke!

"Gremory!" I shouted, and now she turned to me. Damn it! I blinked, and there she was, right in front of me, ready to attack!

"Darling!" At the nick of the time, Akabane tilted my head to a side using her hands, forcing me to dodge as well as covering my ears. She positioned her head next to my own and, by the motion of her face, she screamed again. Again, a shockwave of chakra seemed to push the ninja away, but while she was gliding in midair, she motioned with her mouth, and spat something to us. A small glimpse of light passed near my head, and suddenly, Akabane's grip around me loosed up. And soon after, she fell from my back and collapsed on the floor.

"Akabane!" I screamed, looking at her immobile body on the floor and trying to regain her senses. Her eyes were unfocused, and she seemed to have trouble talking. In a moment, I saw a small medical needle piercing an area next to her neck. What the...?! I quickly retrieved it out of her, and suddenly she returned to her own self, coughing a little, but fainting soon after. "What... What happened?!"

"Acupuncture needles. In the right hands, they can hit harder than neurotoxins." In another flash, the ninja showed behind me, preparing a kick! I knew it wouldn't work, but out of instinct, I crossed my arms in an 'X' to defend against it!

**[BOOST!]**

***KICK! DOOOOOON!***

"Ugh!" The resulting shockwave of the two forces made me back up a little, but, surprisingly, I was okay enough. I turned to the ninja and, with steam oozing out of her assaulting leg, smirked at me. My boosted Gear shined again. Maybe is the adrenaline, but I'm getting used to this stuff. Okay, Ichijou, don't think too much, only try to be cool.

"Nice defense, Red Dragon-kun. But, like I said, I'm a ninja!" And she spat more and more needles in my direction. C'mon, Ichijou! Think cool! Feeling a little more confident, I waved my boosted Gear against them. I just need... To think cool!

[**BOOST**!]

And with my extra boost, the resulting gush of wind blew the needles away. I stopped for a second for my brain to process how unbelievably cool that was, and, with that moment of distraction, she flash-stepped in front of me. She tried to punch me, but I countered with another one, our fists clashed. I backed up a little, but stomped hard on the floor, and continued to defend myself against her rush of kicks and punches!

"Cool! Very cool! Not bad, Red Dragon!" She said, as she continued to machine-gun-punch me with all of her speed. My cardio was going out of control, and despite the minimal damage against my body, I could no longer breath more than nanoseconds. My vision began to blur, and with that second of distraction, the ninja sneaked a hand through my defense and punched me right in the chest, making the remaining air in my lungs jump out of my system.

"Ufff...!" I choked on my own air, and backed up, trembling all the way, my hands stopping on their tracks and falling due to the dying strength in me. Hellsing laugh it out.

"Like I said, ninjas are very cool."

Yeah... Ninjas are really cool...

...

...

"Yeah, but..." And in a desperation attack, I grabbed her assaulting and pulled her closer to me, my heart going crazy for oxygen. So sudden, she didn't had the time to react, and in a second, I connected my left hand against her stomach, pushing her away with all of my might! Be cool, Ichijou! Just this once, BE COOL! "But... BUT...!"

[**EXPLOSION!]**

"DEVILS CAN BE COOL TOO!" I screamed, as the sudden wave of power recharged my energy and made push harder! I used all of it on my left hand, and the resulting force blew Hellsing away, as a blast of red energy shined and exploded behind her, leaving a true aftermath of an inferno behind her.

After that, silence. Hellsing suddenly fell silent, a hole in her uniform where I punched her. There was nothing too serious, just a burn mark, but the impact was probably too much. I looked at my Sacred Gear, and then, it announced a new word, [RESET]. After that, my body felt heavier, but nothin too serious. I put it in standby and it vanished soon after. With that done, I tried to regainmy breath, putting all of my height in an arm and supporting it on my knee. I think... It's over... It's over...

***PUF**!*

"What...?" And when things seemed to calm down, the ninja in front of my suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then, falling to the ground, there was a small log with a small note. 'Idiot!'. "Ah! What the hell is th-...!"

***GRAB**!*

"What?!"

"Ninja art: Head hunter!" And with that, a hand appeared from the sole, grabbing my ankle. I didn't even have the time to react, as it pulled me to the ground and, in one second, buried me to the shoulders, only my head out of the ground. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, the ninja sprouted from the ground, dusted a little of dirt in her uniform, and turned around to face me. "So... Who's cool one, now?"

"..." I said nothing, as she bent next to me to face me. In a small second, I caught a glimpse of her silver stockings with garter-belt. Not much, not I wanted to see it or anything. In the end, I sighed. "You. You're the cool one."

"Pem! Wrong answer, red dragon-kun." She spoke, smiling at me. This surprised me, and she pat me on the head. "We're both cool. Of course, one of us is the coolest, but... Overall, we're both awesome. Truth to be told, dragon, I don't think I'd be conscious now if it wasn't for my substitution technique."

"Oh. I get it. Substitution technique. Silly me. And thinking it was something that MAKES SENSE!" I deadpanned. She laughed.

***CRACK**!*

"Well, it was fun and games, but I think I won." She said with a satisfied tone. I could only sigh. Yeah, how many do we still have? About five minutes? Yeah, no hope at that. But... It was actually kinda neat to have this kind of activity with... Friends? I dunno, but it was a good experience. Not that I would do it again, though. "In the end, the champion was the obvious one. After all, I'm a ninj-..."

***BOOOM**!*

"What the..."

"NINJAAAAAAAAAAHHH...!" And when things couldn't get any crazier, exploding out of an storm of dust, Gremory appeared out of nowhere, ejecting herself out of the school building in the most awesome and dandy way possible. She hit the ground, and was now sliding her way to us!

"D-Damn! I don't have much chakra left!" The ninja in front of me said, using hand-signs again. "I need to teleport out of here! I have to...!"

***PUNCH**!*

"**TIGHT YOUR ASSHOLE AND GRIT THOSE TEETH, YOU BEEEEEATCH!**!" And too late: before Hellsing could finish whatever she was doing, Gremory punched her so hard she was sent flying away, practically teleporting from in front of me to the other side of the otter grounds. In the end, she hit a way, and then, lifelessly fell to the ground. I was afraid that the punch killed her, but after a while, she twitched a little. With that, I sighed in relief. Thank Maoh. "that's for messing with my hair! Nobody, NOBODY, messes with my hair!"

"Errr... Gremory..."

*SNAP!*

"Oh... What the hell is the ninja doing there? I guess she gave up! Oh, my Maoh! Now I have a knight!" And she snapped back to the Gremory I love...** To stand.** She looked around, and finally caught me in her scan, smiling soon after. "Oh! Hello, Ichijou's disembodied head! Did you hear it? I'm getting a knight!"

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"Kyaaaah! The horror! The ninja cut Ichijou's head off! Oh, the humanity!" She screamed out of nowhere, breaking a small tantrum in front of me and, before I could explain what was going on, she fainted, falling on her ass on the floor. And here we go with that stupid stripped panties again. I sighed. What a day...

After a while. I finally got off the ground, literally, and helped everybody to stand up again. With explanations given, and Seinfeld conversations to boot being spoken, we finally managed to get Hellsing as our Knight, a vampire-ninja-devil, that's simply dangerously cool. So, now we have one more member in Berolina Gremory's peerage...

I wonder if things are gonna be okay by the end of all of this...

**.**

**~~x~~**

**. **

**Yep! Longer chapter, longer fighting scenes, just your average DxD fic. Not much to say! Stay golden and wait for surprises!**


	8. EXTRA: my dark secret!

**DxD, out of nowhere!**

**And now, with that little arc done and with the first part of my story finished, I guess we can go with a little extra chapter with no plot and just for the fanservice and idiocy I usually write in those. The plot(?) will continue in the next chapters, don't you worry about it.**

**Highschool dxd does not belongs to me, thank you.**

**.**

~~x~~

.

1...

2...

3...

Inhale...

1...

2...

3...

Exhale...

1...

2...

3...

Inhale...

1...

2...

3...

4...

Exhale...

Oh, that one took one second longer...

This is what happens when you wake up with tits in front of you after a while. Sure, in the beginning, it's exciting and shocking, but after some time, it kinda loses all the novelty in it. It's like eating your favorite dish for every meal: it's good and great, but in the end, you'll get sick of it and eat a banana instead.

I digress. Here I am, with my face in between Gremory's breasts, bored to death, counting how many seconds she takes to inflate and desinflate her chest. I would kick her out of my bed or say something to make her leave, but alas, I can't. My body is still bruised and sore because of yesterday's match, and even with Gremory's... CAHAM! Method of healing, the fatigue's still running through my body. Everything sucks...

Well, better take my morning shower. I slugged out of Gremory's grasp, and replaced myself with my giant pillow, she didn't even noticed the different, as she cuddled even more with it. Sick, that's just sick when you think about it.

No time wasting here, I better be going. I picked some of my clothes in my closet, no Akabane this time, and rushed to the shower room. Since it's Sunday, my sisters are usually out for party of just buying things for the upcoming week. I'm all alone in home with my king and maybe a Ninetails. Ninja has her own home, so I guess she probably isn't around. Thank... Maoh, no more pretty freeloaders. So, I was about to a take off my shirt and open the door to the bathroom, but then it hits me: I'm in a house full of women, which means that is probably someone by the other side of the Bathroom door. And then the following will occur: seeing someone naked-massive boobage- things get out of hand- I die from blood loss. Not necessarily in that order, or with all said items happening. The proper response is to knock. So I did just that.

"You're not gonna fool me this time, gag door." I said to the door, my still somewhat sane mind knowing it wouldn't respond. Nothing from the other side, maybe the area is really clean. I opened the door, and really, there was only the air, a small steam coming from the bathtub and my personal hygiene stuff...

Wait. I don't know anyone who baths this early.

I came closer to the source of the steam, and taking a quick peak at it, I saw that it was filled with some kind of... Colored water? I dunno, but it looks like lemonade at best and piss at worst. Actually, it smells really good, like nothing I've ever smelled. A quick sniff was enough for me to want to take a quick dive. But would that be acceptable? Moreover, this doesn't sound really... There. Just that. Bath-salts are not really my thing, and since I'm messing with the supernatural lately, maybe this water is some kind of Blob monster trying to take my life... Or virginity. It would be a very awkward college talk if that ever happens...

'So, did you popped your cherry already?'

'Yeah, just the usual stuff: I was raped by a blob monster while taking a bath.'

Ah, what the hell. After a quick bath, I dove in anyway. The moment I did just that, however, I felt a incredible boost of energy flowing into my body, as suddenly it was refilled with will and good vibes. All of my fatigue was gone, and I felt a lot stronger and vivid. It's like a massage from... Whatever devils worship. Before I knew it, I was sinking on my own blissfulness, with only the upper part of my face, from up to my nose, still not submerged.

Ohhh~... Ahhh~... This feels good~... Bath salts hits the spot... Oh, hey, Ms. Fox, how are you?

...

...

Meh, whatever, I'm feeling too good to care. But, for protection, I stood up only to pick a towel and put it around my waist, diving again. The fox, your typical shrine fox, yipped happily at me, and took her way to sit on my covered lap. I sighed, and pat her in the head, splashing some water on her head.

"Akabane, don't you dare turn back to normal." I said, seeing at least nine small tails coming from her rear. The fox in my lap turned her head around to face me, and smiled.

"What? This is my normal form, my dear wife. But if you want me to change to my usual form so bad~..." And I pat her in the head instead. We're feeling so good in here, no need to be upset. She moaned as she laid on my chest. Yep, nothing to care. "This bath salts I brought from the Toono sure hit the spot. Nurarihyon-kun owns me a favor, anyway."

"Oh, you mean the leader of the youkai?"

"The leader of the Youkai Parade. I'm the leader of Youkai. Please, do not mistake the two of us." Huh, pride. Typical, youkais are prideful creatures. From animes and mangas I got this kind of trivia.

"Oh, well, even if you weren't, you'd still be my husb-... Akabane!"

"Did you said something?"

"No! No! Not at all!"

"Huh~... Okay, I believe in you."

Phew. Bullet dodged. Damn it, I'm starting to care. Not just for Akabane, but for Gremory too. I can't care! If I start to care, I'll end up just like my father. With another sigh, I submerged on this supernatural water, bubbling it to distract myself. No, those two are only with me for what I am, not who I am, no feelings for me at all, they just want the D... ragon.

"Well, I think is time for us to leave." Akabane said, walking(?) away from my lap and then turning to face me. She smiled, and then started to pat her own head, reaching her little paw for the eyepatch next to her eye. "But since is a pain to dry all of this fur, I better change to my human form."

Wait, what?!

"Akabane, don't you dare...!"

***PUF!***

"Shameless fanservice!" I screamed, covering my eyes and trying to lost the vision of herself in between the mist of hot water, as she exploded herself in a pink smoke the moment she reached her eyepatch and put it in its rightful place. A moment had passed, And I was wondering what I would do to her he moment she cover herself.

"Teehee... No worries, my darling."

"Akabane! Wait until I...!" I uncovered my eyes to look at her, and the moment I did that, there she was, in her human form, wearing a school swimsuit, a leotard-like piece of rubber with a name right in front of it. She was... Wearing a swimsuit.

"I was wearing this thing the whole time. I'm sorry, but it's so fun to tease my dear, dear wife..."

"..."

"Darling?"

"..."

"Honey?"

"..."

"Ichijou, you're scaring me."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!**

**SWIMSUITS! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!**

Boobs in the face? I can handle! Naked ladies? I can handle! Endless teasing with tits and asses? I can handle! But SWIMSUITS?! No! I can't! I can't stand swimsuits! And not just school ones! Teeny-weenies! Polka dots! Slingshots! Frilleds! Gymnastics! Surfer ones! Bikinis! My only weakness! My only perversion!

Okay, Ichijou! Stay calm! Stay calm! Don't let her know, or else she will use this against you! Stay cool! Keep it cool! One step and it's over!

"Akabane..." I stood up from where I was sat, crossed my arms to maintain my straight man figure, and took a deep breath.

"Yes...?" She said, tilting her head to a side and shooting me a confused look. From here I can see she has a perfect human body, as she got only two of 'those' pouting out of her swimsuit, and not multiple as a fox would.

"..."

"...?"

...

[_Good morning~.]_

'Good morning' my ass! Stay down, you...!

[_okay~.]_

"Akabane..."

"Darling...?"

Deep breath... Stay calm... Deep breath... Control your urges... Deep breasts...

**DAMN IT!**

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" And I payed my last vote of respect out of her, and then dashed out of the bathroom, using my newly recovered strength and energy to get the hell out of there! Now, wearing only a towel, I blindly ran into the unknown.

"Oh, good morning, Ichijo-... GAAAAAAAAH...!"

"Gremory...!"

***BASH!***

***FALL!***

***GROPE!***

"Uwah~...!"

...

...

Oh father, son and unholy ghost that rules the underworld, thank you for this gift called Gremory's naked breasts, as they are avoided the trauma my body would have from it's encounter with the floor.

Just because I don't go with Gremory's tease, doesn't mean I don't appreciate breasts.

"Errr... Ichijou-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Could you... Please... Be gentler? You'll mold my breasts that way, and I don't want that." She said to me, trembling a little with the uncomfortable feeling. Can't blame her, I was practically trying to milk her, the way my hands were sinking into her fat mounds. Damn it! I'm on my limit!

"Oh, sorry." I said as I removed my hands and tried to get off of her, but then...

"Darling? What happened? Did you...?"

***SLIP!***

"Ohh...!"

***FALL***

***SLIDE!***

...

They're touching me...

The wet rubber and the warm from Akabane's own body are touching my back... Gremory's oppai are rubbing my face... There's no escape... I'm sandwiched...

...

I give up.

*FUUUSH!*

"Kyaaah! What happened?! Ichijou-kun is bleeding!"

"Oh no! Does the Toonoo Salts have collateral ailments with devils?!"

"Akabane! You killed my queen! I'll never forgive you!"

"Or he's just as a pervert as Issei-sama."

And so ends the Tale of Tsukino Ichijou, the wielder of the Infamous Boosted Gear.

THE END. (Actually, no. C U next chapter.)

.

~~x~~.

**Yeah. Even Ichijou can be a little perverted and have his little fetish. But, of course, since nobody fights or rules the underworld wearing only swimsuits, hardly he will be known as the 'SWIMSUIT RED DRAGON'. Ddraig would be disappointed yet again. Nobody is made of steel.**

**So... Thank you for your time. Stay golden!**


End file.
